


Run away's

by Silverstripe1Rose1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstripe1Rose1/pseuds/Silverstripe1Rose1
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy take a risk and run, leaving everything behind.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 128
Collections: Tommy-centric





	1. Grumpy Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> this is just the beginning, this will probably turn into a pretty long story if I get really good feedback on it.  
> it was really fun to write, so let me know if you enjoyed it. if you have ideas or want to have something possibly added just let me know :D

Tommy pulled at the lead in his hands. It felt heavy from how long he had been holding it. He glanced at the brown-haired boy next to him. Had they really left? Was it really just a get-up and go kind of thing? Would they make it? What this a good idea? What would happen with Wilbur?.... 

“Do you want me to hold Henry for you?” Tubbo asked.

“No, he’s my cow. I got this” Tommy looked back at the brown cow. Tommy's pet, the only one that was still alive. Good thing Sapnap never got to him. He looked up at the clouds. They looked grumpy. Hopefully, it won’t rain. I don’t have boots. And like the clouds had listened the rain started to pour. “Awwwwwwwwwwwwwe” he whined. Lifted a hand and covered his face for a second rubbing his eyes. “I jinxed it” he looked at Tubbo who didn’t seem to mind.

“Surely not” Tubbo laughed “you did this, and now our clothes will be all wet”

“Ayy, don’t get mad at me! It was the fuckin clouds. They are all mad and shit”

Tubbo went quiet-looking up at the clouds and blinking away the rain. Tommy watched his best friend's eyes darken. He was worried about something. Maybe everything. He couldn’t blame him. He pulled at his wet shirt then looked away from him. 

“Let’s just find a place to settle, for now, we are far enough no one will find us. And we didn’t leave any hint of where we could have run off to”

“We are really doing this?” Tommy asked

“I guess so” Tubbo put his hand on Tommy's shoulder “but we got this, Big man” his smile was bright and lit up the forest around them. Though everything seemed to be going wrong, that they were leaving everything behind. Everyone they had ever known. All their belongings. 

“We do got this,” Tommy said. More for Tubbo than himself. Wilbur won’t do anything stupid. He wasn’t going off the rails. Maybe going crazy a bit. But wasn’t He losing it a bit too? It didn’t matter. So long Tubbo was safe...and his disks. He shook his head. Don’t think about the disks. 

Tubbo knew Tommy had given up more than Tubbo had, Tommy had made a deal with Wilbur to help him, but He knew Tommy didn’t want to do whatever Wilbur's plan was. He didn’t push to find out. He knew now that they had left no one would be dragged into any more wars. We’ve been brainwashed into thinking we always needed to be in them, that we always needed to be fighting. Because the war was normal to them, it's all they’d known since leaving Philza... 

Tubbo wished there weren't as many wars. A conflict could be fun sometimes. It was like a game. But full out war where people could actually die. Where he could lose his friends. He looked at Tommy. He looked at the lead in his hand. It was dripping. The tall boy's shirt stuck to his chest. “You’ve gone abnormally quiet” He commented softly.

“Me? Being the one quiet, anytime I try to fucking start a conversation you just give me a short answer and go quiet!” he said defensively. 

Tubbo looked at him for a second. Then looked to the ground. Was that true? Was he thinking too much? Maybe it was the weather making him gloomy. He had left Shlatt. Something about Shlatt made him feel safe. But everyone hated him. He hated him. But why did he want to stay? 

“You’re doing it again” Tommy cut into his mind. Tubbo looked up. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled. Suddenly the earth below his feet fell. His foot falling into a hole. Something bites his ankle. A snake! He yelped and pulled his foot free quickly. The sting of the rain hitting the bite mark didn’t hurt as bad as the initial bite. 

“Tubbo! You’re so stupid, didn’t you see the hole?” Tommy laughed and kneeled next to him. The blond's hair stuck to his head making him look weird. His hair was always a fluffy mess. It was odd to see it flat. 

“...no? Maybe that's why I tripped on it” he looked at the blood seeping down his leg. He huffed “do you have any bandages, I don’t want mud getting into the wound”

Tommy shook his head. “Here,” Tommy tore a piece of the bottom of his shirt “use this, its wet, but it should work”

Tubbo takes it. He pulled it around his ankle and tied it tight but still gave himself room so it didn’t end up falling off. He got to his knees, his butt was soaking wet now. He flicked some leaves and dirt from his pants and looked at the broken burro in front of him. What bit him. He started to pull the dirt from the entrance of the burro and looked inside. Two small yellow eyes looked at him. They looked scared. And sick. He noticed an orange and white tail wrapped around its small body. “Hello there, little man” he held out his hand “sorry to startle you”

“What's in there?” Tommy asked “why are you putting your hand out! Won’t it bite you again”

Tubbo didn’t answer any of his questions “Get me some of those berries” he pointed to a bush just ahead of them. Tommy looked at him questioningly. Then he turned and did as he was asked. Tubbo turned to the little fox again. It squeaked at him. “What if I call you Squeeks?” he asked the fox.

“Are you going to keep a fuck fox?” Tommy asked as he handed him the berries.

“I ruined his home…” Tubbo explained “I feel bad” he held out the berries to Squeeks and he ate them up. “Ayyy, there you go, maan” he smiled and put his hand closer slowly. The fox didn’t seem to mind. He put his hand around one of its legs and pulled gently to lift him up and out of the hole. “Look at you!” he looked at Tommy and smiled. 

“It's a fucking fox, Tubbo,” he says 

“You have a cow,” Tubbo shot back. Tommy looked at Henry and nodded then shrugged “I guess you’re right. What if he tries to eat Henry!”

Tubbo shrugged “you won’t eat Henry will you?” He petted the fox’s damp fur. It was soft. He pulled at the old shirt tied around his waist. It was one of Tommy's from the beginning of L’Manburg. It didn’t fit him anymore. he put it around the fox’s body. “Ayy look at him now, he looks like you” he lifted the fox to Tommy.

“Very cool, Tubbo” Tommy turned and started to walk again. Tubbo followed. Henry moos at Squeeks. “How long are we going to be walking in the fucking rain” Tommy grumbled. 

“We need to find a place that's dry, so we can dry our clothes and start a fire to cook a meal” Tubbo looked at Tommy. He looked tired. He probably hadn't been sleeping well. Tubbo knew he hadn’t. He spent late nights doing paperwork for Shlatt. Then trying to follow the man around as he did his “workouts”. Tubbo yawned. Then he heard Tommy's stomach growl. He glanced at him. Tommy wrapped his arms around himself. He looked really cold. Tubbo looked at the fox in his arms, it had been keeping his arms warm, he held him out to Tommy, “to keep your arms warm” 

Tommy looked at the fox, then to Tubbo, then to the fox again. He then took the fox and held him close to his chest. The fox shook softly. Tommy looked to the floor again. 

Maybe this all was a bad idea. Tommy could get sick. Maybe they would find him. Had they really gotten far enough? Was adopting the fox really a good idea? How would they keep Henry still enough to get the mud off his hooves? Why was Tommy so quiet? Was it really because he wasn’t talking? Maybe it's just because we’re scared. Tubbo was scared, he was terrified. Maybe this all was just another one of his terrible ideas. This is why he was always talked over. All his ideas were bad. He was the sidekick. Not the leader. He was no hero. Tommy really was the hero.

Tommy had given up his disks for L’manburg. That was a hero like a thing to do. He had also given up his second life for L’manburg. What had Tubbo really done for everyone? Side with Shlatt? Was that really his choice? Tubbo was their spy on the inside. Maybe Tubbo didn’t really have a big role in all this. He was just a sidekick. No one likes the sidekick…

“Would that work?” Tommy asks, bringing him out of his thoughts again. Tubbo looked up quickly.

“Would what work?” he looked around.

“Over there, there's an overhang, under the cliff” Tubbo couldn’t see what Tommy was talking about.

“What?” Tubbo kept looking. There were tall spruce trees, bushes, more bushes, some berries, a cliff, more trees. “OH,” he looked at it for a second “yeah that should work.”

“Finally.” Tommy said “you get some wood for the fire, I’ll kill those chickens over there”

Tubbo nods. And pulled his Diamond Axe out. He turned to the closest tree and started chopping. Hopefully one of them had some coal. He was too tired to mine some. He knew Tommy would agree with him. 

Tommy walked over to the chickens. They looked up at him blankly. “Stupid chickens,” he said. He set Squeeks down next to Henry. He went to pull his sword out but Squeeks started attacking one of the chickens. “What the fuck! Squeeks nooo, they aren't for you” he whines. He picked up one of the dead chickens. “Squeeks, stop!” he watched the fox kill all of the four chickens. He picked the fox up again “well thanks I guess.” he turned and headed to the overhang. Tubbo had already started to make the fire.

“Squeeks just killed four chickens” he laughed. Tubbo looked up and smiled.  
“good job big man!” He took the fox from Tommy. Tommy wasn't sure if he liked the fox wearing his shirt. It was his old one, but it felt odd. It would be better if Tubbo kept it tied around his waist, it would keep him warm more if it wore it. Did it even fit him? 

Tommy put the chicken on the fire. “Should we let Squeeks eat some?” he asked

“Nah, he seems to prefer these berries” Tubbo handed the fox more berries. 

Tommy watched Tubbo feed the fox gently, the boy was always gentle. He always seems to have a bee or an animal of some type following him around. He was loveable, kind, he always thought ahead, smart, thoughtful. 

Tubbo was everything Tommy wasn’t. Though Tommy was everything Tubbo wasn’t. He was careless, loud, always starting some type of argument. Tommy leaned back onto Henry. 

He listened to the cow’s breathing. And the popping of the fire. The warms started to dry the sleeve of his shirt. He looked at the dark sky. Tubbo came and laid beside him. Using Henry as a pillow as well. 

It was quiet for some time. Neither of them talked. But Tommy would bet all his disks that they were thinking the same thing. 

They were out of their minds. They were crazy. 

Tubbo sat up and poked the chicken with a stick, then pulled them off and handed Tommy some. He took a bite. It was the worst chicken he had ever had. It had no taste, and it was dry. Tommy ate it though. He had been really hungry for a while. 

“Is it good?” Tubbo asks as he ate some of his.

“Yeah, yeah! It is” Tommy lied and took another bite.

“Yeah?” Tubbo shook his head softly

“Yeah! Ye- no it's not” Tommy laughed

“It really isn’t” Tubbo laughed beside him. He looked at the chicken then laid it on the floor. Tubbo laid back on Henry. Tommy did the same. He fiddled with the fabric of Tubbo’s shirt with one hand. They fell quiet again. They were both tired. Tommy could see that by the way, Tubbo hadn't called him Clingyinnit yet. Tommy looked at his wet shoes. Then leaned down and pulled them off, maybe they’d dry a bit by the time they woke up. Tommy leaned back on Henry again and noticed Tubbo had rolled over to his side. His back facing Tommy. Tommy looked at him for a long moment. 

Why was Tubbo sticking with him? He only caused problems. He always had someone yelling at him. Always had someone barking up his tree if you wanted to put it that way. “I'm a fucking squirrel,” he said. Then paused.

“What?” Tubbo asked, turning a bit to look at him. Tommy burst out laughing.

“Nothing, nothing, nothing” Tommy rubbed his eyes “aww noo, I am a squirrel” he looked at Tubbo who had his arm around Squeeks. He looks at Henry who had his nose tucked next to Tommy's shoulder. The cow was breathing on him so much his sleeve was dry. Tommy pets his nose softly. There was a long silence. Just the fire popping next to them was it.

“Are you scared?” Tubbo asked, suddenly catching Tommy off guard.

The truth was Tommy was always scared. Of being left. Or doing something so stupid he might put everyone in trouble. That he might do more harm than good one day. That Tubbo would realize what a sucky friend he was and leave. That Wilbur might really have lost it. That Shlatt would ruin L’manburg for good. That he’d never get his disks back. That Dream would always have a string tied to Tommy, that he’d always have one more card to pull. 

“I- ye- I’m never scared, Tubbo,” he said simply.


	2. “When have we ever really been okay, Tommy?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo starts acting harshly and Tommy doesn't understand why. though he tries his best to cheer his friend up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I already posted today I just wanted to write this chapter down and get it out! Another chapter should be out tomorrow hopefully! no promise tho

When Tommy woke he rubbed his eyes and rolled over to look at Tubbo. The body was gone. So was the fox. Henry had gotten up and started grazing on some grass. He noticed the fire was still smoking. 

He sat up and stretched his arms out. Then he got to his feet. The grass was cold and wet. He went over and picked up his socks, they were still cold, he moved them onto the stones around the fire. They’d get a little dirty but at least they’d be dry. He did the same with his shoes.

It was about an hour before Tubbo returned. The boy walked up to Tommy and held out some leather boots. “Where have you been?” he asks

“I saw that you didn’t have leather boots so went and made you some. And I got some red dye so it matched your shirt!” he smiled brightly. Tommy took the boots. They had fluff on the inside. “The wool is from some sheep,” Tubbo explained.

“Th-I… uh thanks'' Tommy says he glanced over to where his socks were drying. He looked down at Tubbo’s shoes. They were yellow, with black stripes. Dyed to look like bees. “Uh, so you by chance have any black wool, and white?” he asked walking over to his socks.

“Uhhhh, yes actually” Tubbo followed and handed them to him. “Not much, why?”

“Give me your shoes,” Tommy said. Looking up at Tubbo.

“W-what?”

“Give me fucking shoes Tubbo,” he said holding his hand out.

Tubbo shrugged and sat down taking off his shoes and handed them to Tommy. “What are you going to do with them?”

“Make them look like actual bees” Tommy pulled a needle seemingly out of nowhere and used thread from the wool to stitch eyes and wings onto the boots, it was a bit difficult since they were leather. 

“Oh, where did you learn how to stitch?” Tubbo watch curiously

“Um, Wil showed me. Back when we still were with Phil”

Tubbo laughed “so why don’t you ever want to stitch your clothes when they rip?” 

“I thought it made me look girly, or uh...weak”

“What do you have against girls or girly things,” Tubbo asks

Tommy paused and looked at the boots. “Nothing! I just didn’t want Dream to tease me about it!” 

Tubbo grinned “sure, sure” his grin fell. He thought of how Eret would do “girly” things just for fun. Like wearing dresses. He got to his feet “we might want to get moving if we want to find a village before nightfall”

Tommy finished the last few stitches, then pulled the red laces from his shoe and one of the Yellow ones from Tubbo's and switched them. 

Tubbo noticed Tommy switching the laces. He didn’t mention it. Tommy had his way of showing affection, giving people things was one. Then making sure he had something of theirs was another. Or he did it to start a fight. But Tubbo knew this was Tommy's way of showing affection. 

Tommy grabbed Henry and pulled on his lead. He looked at Tubbo “ready?” Tubbo nodded. Getting up from tying his shoes. “Where's Squeeks”

“Right here” he turned and the fox was inside his shirt, its paws around his shoulders and his nose tucked into Tubbos hair. Tubbo grinned. “It's cute right?”

“Aweee Tubbo you're so wholesome” Tommy jokes. “Aweeeeeeee, so cute and adorable”

Tubbo laughed more “I know, I know” he pulled on his shirt lightly to be sure the fox wouldn’t slip. He could feel its back paw use the back of his pants to keep himself up. They were cold from walking around in the grass. Tubbo looked down at his shoes. The stitching was poor but he knew Tommy had tried. He smiled at them, they did look like bees. He looked up to see Tommy leading Henry in the same direction they were headed the night before. He quickly follows “how did you sleep” 

“It was so fucking cold, we need to get blankets or beds, and then coat to keep us warm”

Tubbo nods “good thing I have some emeralds, and we can trade once we get to the village.”

“Do you know where one is?”

“I know there is one in this direction” 

“How far is it?”

“It will take about all day to get there”

“Ughhh” Tommy whined, rubbing his eyes again. Tubbo had noticed Tommy rubbed his eyes whenever he was upset. “That’s so long”

“But he’d get bed’s to sleep in. then we can get wheat for Henry,” Tubbo said “we could settle there for a few days, get everything we’ll need then leave to make our own home”

“We should build it out of cobblestone” Tommy suggested 

“Yeahhh, we can” Tubbo actually wanted to build a nice house “we can work Cobblestone into it” he gave Tommy a smile.

“Yeah! And it would be big, and awesome. And everyone will fear us. I will be so strong” Tommy said, swinging his sword in front of him. he looked at the reflection of his friend off the sword. He looked sad. He turned and looked at him. There was a smile on his face. “Tubbo...are you okay?” he asks

Tubbo smiled at him. It looked forced. “When have we ever really been okay, Tommy?” he asks then lifted his hand to pet the foxes' ears. He keeps walking. Tommy stopped. Was he right? Were they ever genuinely ok? Had they ever been in a situation that wasn’t bad? Tommy looked up quickly. Watching his friend. The boy looked like he had a foxtail with Squeeks tail poking out from under his shirt. 

Tommy looked back at Henry. The cow was eating some grass. “Are you coming?” Tubbo asked. Tommy lifted his eyes.

“Y-yeah I’m coming” he pulled on the lead lightly. Maybe leaving all the madness would be a good thing. Maybe they would finally have time to be ok. Maybe this was a good idea. He sped up to walk beside Tubbo again. “So, what's the plan for lunch”

“You're already hungry?” Tubbo said a bit harshly. Tommy was taken aback. 

“No. I’m not-”

“Then why do you care?” Tubbo asked. Not lifting his eyes to meet Tommy’s.

“I was just trying to start a conversation! But you don't seem in a chatty mood” he looked up at the sky. It was more clear than it had been from the day before. He looked at Tubbo who was kicking a rock as they walked. His eyes were dark. He had dark bags under them. Was Tubbo ok? He said he wasn’t. Or he said he never has been. Maybe it was just everything going on back at home. Things will change. He told himself Tubbo will be ok. We will be ok. 

Tommy knew he was scared. His feet hurt. The sun hurt his eyes. His mouth was dry. His and was beginning to go raw from the lead rubbing against his fingers. It scratched his skin. Making his sweaty palms sting. 

Tubbo knew he was being harsher than he should. He was just so tired. He didn’t sleep well and even if he did, it wasn't a good rest. He yawned and covered his mouth hoping Tommy didn’t notice. He couldn’t be another reason why Tommy's life was hard. 

“It's about an hour past midday” Tommy commented “can we stop to get some water, maybe eat something,” he asks

Tubbo shrugged. “If you want” he looked up from the ground to look at Tommy. He looked like the sun was just eating all his energy. “I’ll go get some water” he turned his head off. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

“no, I got it. Just watch Henry for me” Tommy handed the lead to him. Tubbo looked at it for a long moment then took it. He watched as Tommy wandered off. He slumped to the floor taking his shoes off. He leaned against a tree and looked at the Cow in front of him and the fox on his lap.

Maybe while Tommy's gone I could take a nap. I won't have to worry about anything for just a moment. He looked at the lead in his hand. He leaned to his ankle and tied the lead around it. He then leaned back and closed his eyes. Listening to the sound of the slow wind in the grass and leaves. 

Tommy glanced around nervously. He had never been in this part of the world. He was farther from home than he had ever been in his life. He pulled two empty glass bottles from the backpack slung over his shoulder. He then felt some cold fabric. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was black. It was a glove. He didn’t have gloves. Then the realization hit him. They were Wilburs. He pulled on over his hand and looked at them. How had he ended up with Wilbur's gloves? Should he really be wearing them? Tommy pushed the pack over his shoulder again and looked at the gloves he wore now. He thought they looked nice.

The water wasn’t too far from where he had left Tubbo. He could hear birds leave and fly out of the tree all at once. He looked around. Maybe a tree fell over or something. He leaned down and put the empty bottles to fill them up with the cold water. 

He shook his hand free of the water that had gotten on his hand. The bottles were about 3/4 s full. He cupped his hand and leaned down to drink some water. He felt the water run down his dry mouth. He sighed. That was nice after having no water for most of the day.

He leaned over the water and used it to wash the sweat from his hair. He then heard a loud Whoosh above his head. He looked up quickly and looked around. What was that? He put the bottles of water in his bag and pulled it over his shoulder quickly and got up to leave. He wasn't going to wait and find out what that had been. Or for it to find out who he was.


	3. Finding Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy go on a hunt to find Henry who seemed to have run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This one a bit longer than that last. I'm hoping to start making them around this long most of the time.  
> If this grows a bit more I'm thinking about making a discord server where we can share our stories that we post, art, ideas. stuff like that!  
> we can even talk about the SMP and stuff :D

Tommy got back to where he had left Tubbo and didn't see him around. Henry was gone as well. Maybe he had gone to the wrong spot he thought or Tubbo had left. Tommy looked around and noticed the fox fast asleep on the floor next to a tree. "Ay, dickhead. Where's Tubbo" he yelled at the fox. 

The Fox just simply looked up at him. Then laid its head down again. "Where. Is. Tubbo! Tubbo likea da bee" he thinks saying it slowly would help. He grumbles, swears and turns, and goes looking.

There were Mark's on the ground as if someone had been dragged off. Tommy's heart jumped at the thought of someone taking Tubbo. Or maybe that thing from the pound did. Tommy followed the marks into the woods. 

He noticed the branches of broken bushes then some of Tubbo's things. Tommy picked up one of the pins Tubbo's has had since he was little. He always seemed to be wearing it. He'd never seen Tubbo without it. Something must have happened.

He shouldn't have left him. If something bad happened it was all his fault. He should have had Tubbo go with him! Now he was gone and he wouldn't ever see him again.

After a bit of switching, he saw a bee looking shoe and ran forward "Tubbo!" He called grabbing the shoes with his free hand and ran past the bush. Tubbo laid on the floor. He looked like he had been dragged there, dirt and leaves clung to his small body. He ran over and kneeled beside him "Tubbo! Are you okay? What happened!" 

Suddenly Tubbos eyes flung open. He screeched and punched Tommy in the neck making him choke. "TOMMY! what the hell?" He said more confused than anything. "Nothing happened I was just taking a nap while you were gone!"

"But then who dragged you off? Where's Henry!" Tommy said rubbing his neck. 

"What do you mean? I wasn't dragged o-" he noticed the trees around him changed. he looked at the dirt on his clothes and noticed his missing shoe "Where's my shoe"

Tommy handed it to him "I found it by the Bush over there" he pointed to it. He watched Tubbo put it on. "So you slept the whole time someone dragged you over here?" 

"I guess so" Tubbo rubbed off some of the dirt from his clothes. He noticed a red mark around his ankle. He got up quickly pushing Tommy back. He looked at the ground around them.

"Excuse you, Tubbo" Tommy muttered

"It was Henry," Tubbo said

"What?" 

"I tied Herny around my ankle for while I slept, so if he tried to run off I'd know" he explained

"That didn't work out well did it"

"Well, we know he went this way" he pointed to where a Bush had been trampled

"Oh yeah I guess that's true," Tommy said thoughtfully 

Tubbo Reached back and grabbed Tommy's hand pulling him forward with a grunt from him. He felt Tommy squeeze his hand and yank him back. "Where is Squeeks" 

Tubbo held out some berries and made some squeaking noises. Suddenly the fox jumped out of nowhere and leaped into Tubbos free hand. "Let's go!" He pulled onto Tommy's hand again.

Tommy noticed some wheat on the floor. "Did you by chance somehow get some wheat before you fell asleep?" he asks.

"No?" 

"Well, I just found some" he picked it up as he passed it. He held it in his free hand "Henry!" He yelled.

"Henry!" Tubbo yell along

They called out for about an hour before the cow stumbled out of a Bush. "How have you gotten so far!" Tommy yelled as he tied Henry around his waist.

Tubbo helped squeaks crawl into the back of his shirt again. Again I messed up, I almost lost Henry, Tommy trusted me with him. I'm an awful person. Tubbo kicked a rock and watched it tumble down a small hill. 

"Tubbo, do we still have time to make it to the village?" He asks. 

Tubbo nods "if we hurry…"

"Well let's get on with it," Tommy said cheerily. "We can make it in time for dinner!"

"Yeah!" Tubbo smiled. His heartfelt heavy. He felt unstable. He felt weak. Tired. Lost. But he needed to be okay. For Tommy. For himself. For everyone. 

Tommy was glad they found Henry. He was worried they wouldn't. Squeak watched Tommy from behind Tubbo. His yellow eyes looked interested. He waved softly. The fox then turned and tucked its nose into Tubbos messy hair. 

Tommy looked at Tubbo who looked deep in thought. He wondered what he was thinking about. "Hey, Tubbooooo," he says. Tubbo turned and looked at him blankly. "I'm uh i-" Tommy wasn't sure how to put it. "Look, I know things have been hard for us, it had been for a long time. I just want you to know that I'm that-" Tommy started rubbing his eyes "I'm here for you, and whatever is going on inside your head. You can tell me about it, I'll listen. And won't make any jokes." He meets Tubbos eyes "I'll be serious"

Tubbo blinked a few times "what was that" he asked plainly. "You don't ever do that" Tubbo frowned. “Is it just because I’m having a bad day?”

“Are you really just having a bad day?” Tommy asks Tubbo. Maybe he was right. It was just a bad day. They had been walking for a long time. That's why Tubbo was acting weird.

“What do you think!” Tubbo yelled angrily. “Does it look like I'm super chipper today? Or does it look like having to chase a cow around for an hour is what I see “Fun” ?” Tubbo crossed his arms “let's just get to the village” he started to walk again not caring if Tommy followed or not. Well, he did care. But he didn’t turn to see if he was following him.

“Sorry Tubbo'' Tommy said softly, Tubbo mustn't have heard him. Or didn’t care to respond. He hadn't meant to upset Tubbo. This was probably just one of the days where they didn’t get along. It would be over by morning. He knew that. This happens sometimes. It never lasts long. 

Tommy messed with the gloves around his hand. It didn’t cover his fingertips. He thought about what Wilbur had said. ‘ Then let’s be the bad guys’ Tommy shook his head. He wasn’t the bad guy. He’d never be the bad guy. He may act like one sometimes for picking fights but he would never do anything ‘bad’. Tommy thought of the look on Wilbur's face. The crazy in his eyes. The sadness that they both felt. They had lost the home he had worked so hard for. Schlatt had kicked them out. But was Wilbur right? Were they bad for wanting to kick him out? But everyone hated him? So he was the bad guy! They were in the right! Tommy wasn’t the bad guy. He couldn’t be. Not now that they’ve left. 

Tubbo reached up and rubbed the top of his head. And felt little bumps on each side of his head. He ran his finger around them. The horns. He knew they had started growing in. though he hadn't told anyone about them. He’d been doing his hair in a way to hide them. They were getting bigger every day. He didn’t know why he was getting them. Maybe his parents had horns. He never knew them. He didn’t want to. They had left him. In a box. That's when Phil found him. And Tommy became his best friend. They hadn’t been apart since then. Wherever Tommy went Tubbo followed. Tommy was the first thing he remembers. His big blue eyes. And a childish grin. Giving Tubbo a pin of a bee to match the stuffed bee he had when he was found.

That’s why Tubbo loved bees. He still had the stuffed bee. He didn't tell anyone he kept a stuffed animal in his ender chest. They’d definitely tease him about it. Tubbo looked back at Tommy who was looking at him already. Tubbo met his eyes. They didn’t say anything. Tommy was the first one to look away. Tubbo noticed he had gloves on. “Where did you get those,” he asks

“I found them in my bag” Tommy explained. “Their Wilbur's”

“How did you end up with Wilburs gloves?” Tommy shrugged 

“I guess I must have grabbed them by mistake when I was grabbing some clothes before we left”

“They look nice on you” Tubbo slowed down to walk beside Tommy again. “You should keep them”

“I wasn’t planning on going back to give them to Wilbur,” Tommy said with a half-hearted laugh. 

“Right” Tubbo smiled. He looked at the Gloves. They gave him a weird feeling. They looked to fix Tommy's hand perfectly. It made Tommy look stronger. Like he was older than he truly was. He looked ahead “just a few more hours and we should be there,” he says.

“So the sun will be down?” Tommy questioned

“Yeah, we might need to fight off a few mobs but nothing we haven't handled before” Tubbo remembered the first time he and Tommy fought a mob together. It had been a spider. They were younger than 11 years old. Techno normally was there to fight them. But Tommy wanted to prove he could do it. That he was strong like techno.

“Tubbo, did you bring Phils Axe?” Tommy had asked him. Tubbo dragged the heavy Axe over to Tommy. 

“ It's really heavy!” Tubbo whined. “My arms are tired”

“Don’t worry. Once we kill a spider Phil will be so proud we’d get first pick for dinner tonight!” Tommy smiled. That was the reason he did everything. To see Tommy smile. To see his best friend. His brother practically. Was happy. Was safe. Was himself. 

“Yeah! We’d get to stay up late too!” Tubbo hoped. 

They had brought back a siders eye to prove to Phil that they were strong. Phil was mad at first. But then he was very proud. Like they’d hoped for. They did get to pick first at dinner. Wilbur had been a little mad that they’d pick his favorite pieces of chicken. Though not getting to stay up. Phil told them they needed their rest if they wanted to go out and fight more spiders.

Techo didn’t say much. Just a “good job” and that was it. But a few weeks later he had invited them to go hunting with him. They happily agreed. But Phil told them they needed to learn how to use a sword before they went. So that’s what they did instead. They used Wood swords to battle each other. Tommy had ended up hitting Tubbo a bit too hard, making him cry. But Techno let Tubbo hit Tommy back without Tommy being able to fight back. To be fair, as Techno put it. Tommy didn’t seem to be bothered. Tubbo realizes now that he mustn't have hit very hard. 

It did take Tubbo a while to get comfortable with weapons. He didn’t like the idea of having to use it on a rabbit when it came time. 

The rabbit had gotten stuck in a small hole. So Techno used it as a lesson. He told Tubbo to use the sword to cut its neck open so it would die quickly. Tubbo sat looking at the rabbit for a long time before he held up the sword to do so. But when he swung it down he moved it to hit the ground. He had fallen to the ground and started to cry. “I don’t want to hurt it!”

Techno killed it for him. “It’s okay. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Techno then lifted him out of the hole. And didn’t mention to anyone he’d been too soft to kill the rabbit. He appreciated it. Wilbur would have started calling him “Soft-bbo”. And Tommy would have started doing it too. 

Tubbo was suddenly pulled from his thoughts. When Tommy started laughing. “You’re a fucking furry,” he said to him.

“What?” he asks, confused. “What do you mean”

“I noticed it earlier but you got a fucking tail!” he started laughing more “you're like Fundy” 

Tubbo looked back to see Squeeks tail did make it look like he had a tail. “I’m not a Furry Tommy,” he said “It’s just squeak's tail” 

“I know! But if someone didn't see the fox in your shirt they’d think you were a furry” 

Tubbo pulled Squeeks over his shoulder more so his tail would be inside his shirt. “I guess I’ll just hide my tail of mine”

Tommy just laughed his head off. Tubbo didn’t really understand what he thought was so funny. But he was glad Tommy was happy. His laugh was very contagious. Even being in a bad mood Tubbo started to giggle. “Surely not,” he said “I can’t end up like Fundy”

“Yeah! He’s so stupid” Tommy agreed “He’s a weirdo,” Tommy rubbed his eyes and shook out his hair. It fluffed up more than it had been before. Tubbo smiled more.

“Nice hair” he teased. Tommy looked up at his hair and patted it down.

“Oh, shut up”


	4. Man in the cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo meets a strange creature in a cave while looking for some coal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this once adds another character I've been wanting to add. you will be seeing more of them late on in the story.

Tubbo stumbled forward. Something was attacking him. He couldn’t see what it was. It was too dark. All the torches had gone out. He felt something grab his arm and pull it behind his back. No mob could do that. “Who are you,” it said harshly. 

“M-my names Tubbo” he winced as the person pulled his arm back more. Its hands were cold. But felt dirty. Its hand was longer than any normal person. “I don’t mean any harm! I just needed some coal for a fire” Tubbo looked around blindly at the cave around them. The last he had seen was a huge drop down and a figure at the bottom. A tall, slim figure. It started making strange noises. Then shoved him away. Tubbo stumbled and turned quickly, pulling out his sword to protect himself.

Two eyes glowed in front of him. They were green and red. “S-sorry,” it stammered. “I didn’t. You just got too close to my- I’m Ranboo” Tubbo could hear fabric against the fabric. Tubbo stood there confused. “Oh, you can’t see without your light” suddenly there was a torch placed between them. Tubbo let his eyes adjust to the lighting. Holding out his sword and covering his face with a hand. He looked at the torch then to the feet of the man. The person? The creature? He led his eyes up to his legs to his chest. He was wearing a suit. He looked up at its face. Black and white. His eyes widened.

“What are you” he breathed out. He dropped his sword to his side. The guy looked nervous. Like he was a completely different person. He didn’t look like someone who would attack him the way he did.

“I-...you should go. I don’t want the others finding me” the tall figure put his hands close to his chest. Holding what appeared to be a book.

“What's that?” Tubbo pushed.

“It's my memory- I shouldn’t tell you that” his multicolored eyes glanced around as if he could see beyond the shadows. They got a purple mist over them for a moment. He held himself different. He then shook his head. “What's your name, Bee boy” 

“It’s Tubbo, uh yours is Ranboo right?” the guy nodded. 

“You really need to go,” he says “here take your coal back, you dropped it” he explained holding out a few pieces of cold coal. 

Tubbo took it. “Thanks, uh. Yeah. I'll be off. Thanks for not killing me” Tubbo smiled softly. Then turned and followed his torches out of the cave glancing back to see the figure melt into the shadows again watching him. That was odd. Why had he been acting so weird? He didn’t seem right. And that book. Why couldn’t he tell Tubbo about the book? What was he? Why was he there? Who were the others? Tubbo left the cave as quickly as he could. Not wanting the person to change their mind and attack him again. Once he made it back to where he had left Tommy he explained everything to him.

“So you were just mining and looked down a hole to see a figure and then everything went dark and you were suddenly attacked?” Tommy repeated.

Tubbo nodded “he said his name was Ranboo” he glanced around.

Tommy hummed thoughtfully “maybe he’s what I heard at the Pond, did he have wings?” he asks and Tubbo shook his head. “Oh, well never mind then.”

“What did you see at the pond?” Tubbo leaned forward a bit.

“I was washing my face and a heard all the birds leave the trees then a big Whoooosh” he moved his arms to make a whooshing noise. “And I’ve been finding random things around the place. What we’ve needed but didn’t have. Like wheat, or coal, or food” he looked at Tubbo who looked at him with big eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me,” he asks

“I thought it was just a coincidence” he shrugged “but it can’t be Ran-booo,” he said mockingly “he doesn't have wings”

“Well, now I know I can keep my eyes out for anything with big wings”

“Good idea, Tubbo”

They started off on the walk again. After another hour or two they finally got to the village. They walked up to one of the houses and knocked on the door. After a long pause, someone answered. “Hm?”

“Hi! My name is Tubbo, this is Tommy. We were wondering if there was any place we could stay for a few days” Tommy shuffled on his feet quietly.

“Hmm...:” the man said thoughtfully then pointed to a house next to his. 

“Thanks!” Tubbo smiled and started to head off but the man grabbed him and shook his head and pointed to the bag around Tommy's shoulders. 

“What the fuck does he want” Tommy grumbled.

“We have to give him something,” he says

“I don’t have much” Tommy says “it's only for a few days!”

The man looked at them Blankley then pointed to the farm behind them, then to another, and another. “You want us to work for it?” Tubbo asks. The guy nodded.

“Over my dead bo-” Tommy winced when Tubbo stabbed him with his elbow. 

“Of course! That’s great. Thank you, big man” Tubbo nods politely and looks at Tommy to do the same.

“Thanks…” he mumbled. He turned and followed Tubbo to the house and they walked inside. There was a small kid inside that just looked up at them with blank eyes. They got up and ran out of the house leaving him and Tubbo alone. Tommy went over to the bed and flopped down, not taking off any of his dirty clothes. 

“Tommy! You're going to get the bed all dirty” Tubbo complained. 

“I don’t give a shit” Tommys muffled voice said. Tubbo shook his head and smiled. He set squeaks down next to Henry in the entryway. He walked over to a yellow bed. He took off his top shirt and his shoes and flopped down. The bed wasn't the best. But it was better than the rocks he had been sleeping on for the last few days.

“So when are we going to start taking care of those farms?” he asks Tommy.

“I don’t know. I'm too tired right now” Tommy rolled to his back and sighed, “I'm going to take a nap”

“Okay, I’m going to take Henry to the animal pen just next door, I think it had a sheep and a pig already” he heard Tommy give him some sort of response. He got up and grabbed the lead around Tommy's waist and untied it. And lead Henry out of the house. He looked around. There were a few people out but not much was happening in the small village. He tied Henry to a fence. He patted his head and watched him drink some water out of a hole in the ground. He thought of Ranboo. Was the guy nice? Will he ever see him again? Maybe if he went back. He talked over to a trading table and waited for a man to walk up. “Hm?” the guys hummed.

“I’d like two heavy-duty coats, maybe another backpack and some survival supplies,” he says. The man nods and leads him to a house. He assumed the man lived there. He glanced around at other people who were staring at him. He mustn’t get many visitors. He ran his hand through his hair and felt the horns “oh, and a hat, or a shirt with a hood? Two of those if you have them”

The man led him into a room where there were clothes for tons of different types of jobs, like farming, or fishing. Those are the ones that caught his eyes. The fishing one had a nice leather raincoat that had wool on the inside. It would keep him warm. The farming had overalls that had thick fabric on the knees. That would be good for when Tommy tripped. “Can I take these '' he pulled the pieces he liked and the villager nodded, “thanks” he looked around some more and saw a beanie. It was brown and matched the overalls. “And this?” he looked at the man standing in the corner 

“Mhm,” he nods. Tubbo smiled 

“you have like everything I needed, thanks!” he put the beanie on. Then gathered the rest into his arms. The man pointed to an empty box. 

“Hm,” he said.

“What?” Tubbo asks. The guy pointed out a window to some trees than to the box again. “Oh, do you want me to fill that with wood?” the man nodded “sure I can do that! Thanks again, for all this stuff!” the man nodded and led him out of the house. Tubbo went back to where Tommy was sleeping. He laid the stuff out. Tubbo undressed and threw his old clothes to the corner and put on the new ones. The shirt was pearl white. He pulled some yellow dye from his pocket and dyed it to match his shoes. He then slipped on the overalls over it. He patted the knees and smiled. Those would last a while. 

He put on the coat and spun in the small circle. It was big on him, but that was nice. He liked the bigger clothes on him. He tries on the shoes I had gotten for himself. They were much too big for him. Tommy’s would be bigger. He pulled them off and put on his bee ones. He liked them more anyway. While Tommy slept he’d go gather some wood. He grabbed his axe and headed for the woods.

Tommy wondered around a dark forest, the dark forest he’d been visiting every night. The same forest. The same gloomy moon. The same mist over the grass. The same shadows hitting his older brother's face. “Wil, please. Not this again”

“What do you mean again?” he asks “this is the first time I’m talking to you about this”

Tommy shook his head tiredly “it’s not…. Come on, please don’t say it”

“Say what?”

“What you’re going to say”

“I don’t know what you're going on about, Tommy. But, Schlatt did win the election right? Everyone voted for him.. He won fairly”

Tommy's heart jumped. He was going to do it. Tommy shook his head “No! I won’t! I can’t! You can’t!!” he turned and raced away. Pushing tree branches out of his way. Scratching his face on twigs. The sleeves of his shirt ripping. “No! No! No!” he screamed. The world around him went dark. He fell to his knees and covered his ears. “I can’t let you!” he closed his eyes tightly. A firm hand grabbed his chin forcing him to look up. 

Wilbur looked down at him. Half his face looked like Dream’s mask. The moon behind them made the shadows darker. Wilburs eyes were bright. And crazy. “Then let's be the bad guys”

“No!!” he screamed and sat up quickly waking up from the nightmare. Tubbo jumped practically out of his skin dropping his axe to the floor. Tommy sat there looking at his friend with wide eyes. Breathing quickly. His heart raced too fast. It felt like it would burst. Tubbo looked at him with a worried look.

“What happened?” Tubbo asked, getting closer to him. The shorter boy looked exhausted. Sweat dripping from his forehead. His hair was a mess. His hands looked blistered. 

Tommy took a slower shaking breath. Then broke. Tears filled his eyes making it hard for him to see. “Oh…” Tubbo said “oh, uh… it's okay, big man. Whatever happened in your dream, it wasn’t real” Tubbo took one of Tommy's hands in his, “it's okay” he said again. Tommy pulled his hand away and covered his face. His shoulders shook as he began to cry.

“I don’t want to. I never want to. Wilbur, I can’t” he said 

“What can’t you do?” Tubbo asked

“I don’t want to be the bad guys,” he said looking up tears falling down his cheeks slowly “Wilbur told me to be the bad guy, that we were the bad guys for wanting to take Shlatt down…” 

Tubbo nods slowly “that’s okay, you don’t have to worry about that now do you. We don’t have to worry about them. We are on our own now”

Tommy shook his head “anytime I close my eyes I see his face, his eyes. The way they weren’t his” he rubbed his eyes. “Dream, he….he-”

“Don’t tell me, it's okay. Don’t think about it” Tubbo stood up “look, I’ll show you what I got for us” Tommy blinked away tears focusing on what Tubbo brought to the bed.

“A new redshirt for you, this these overalls. They are a bit darker brown than the ones I have. But also have a coat, for when it gets cold, or when it rains. Or at night.” Tubbo smiled at him brightly.

Tommy took the clothes, “so I don't need these old ones?”

“Nope!” Tubbo bounced softly “I threw mine into the corner over there.” he pointed. “The new shoes I got for me are too big, but yours should fit”

Tommy took the old shirt off and tossed it away from him and put on the new clean one. “This is nice, look at me! I a new man!” he smiled

“You are! You are!” 

Tommy finished getting the rest of the new clothes on. “Look at us, we look great,” 

“We do!” Tubbo looked at him. His eyes said it all.

“Tubbo, are you okay? You look exhausted” Tommy said. “How did you get all this stuff anyway”

“I had to fill a box with wood” Tubbo explained, “it took the entire time you were asleep, my axe broke partway through so I had to get the rest by hand.” Tubbo looked at the splinters in his fists. They were still bleeding a bit. “But that's okay, you’ve got good clothes now!”

Tommy nods “thanks Tubbo, you could have woken me up, I would have helped” Tommy commented 

Tubbo shrugged “it’s okay, you needed your rest”

“And now you need a shower, and rest”

“We can go to the river tomorrow and wash up. For now, I'm laying down, unless you need me?” Tubbo met Tommy’s eye. He knew what he meant.

“N- just get your rest, I’ll survive a night without you right next to me”

“Yeah right! You can go more than a few minutes without needing to call me” Tubbo was glad showing him the new stuff cheered Tommy up quickly.

Tommy rolled his eyes “go to sleep Tubbo”


	5. "I'm All Alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets whoever had been making all the WHooshing noise....well maybe not all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> heads up, I'm starting to go back to school on Thursday so I might begin to post not so often. but I hope to get another chapter out tomorrow. let me know what you think about these interactions. maybe even some *flashes of what would have happened if they stayed?* hmmmm :eyes:  
> anyway I hope you like this chapter  
> I really had a lot of fun coming up with it

It had been about 2 days since they arrived at the village. They worked on the farms. Pulling weeds and just helping the villagers with things they need. None of them liked to talk much. So Tubbo was left with his own mind when Tommy left to gather some more wood.

Tubbo thought about the man he had met a few days before. He was sitting on the floor of their room. He’d tried to keep it neat and clean but that was hard with Tommy there, and Henry. Tommy had convinced him to let the cow stay inside. Tubbo looked at the untouched shoes that sat in the corner next to their old clothes. He patted his leg a few times thinking. Maybe he could take those to Ranboo. Could he make it back before Tommy got back? Maybe. Tubbo got up and grabbed the shoes. “If I hurry I’d make it”

He pulled his coat over his shoulders and headed out of the house. The rain fell pretty hard today. He hoped Tommy wouldn't come back soaked. He pulled the hood over his head and it caught on his horns. He huffed. He’d been trying more and more to hide them. But soon they’d be more noticeable. Tommy would notice them soon. He put the shoes under his coat to keep them dry. A fox jumped onto his shoulders and crawled into the hood of the coat laying across his shoulders. “Squeeks! You’re all wet!” he laughed softly and pet the fox’s nose. “Want to come along with me?” he asks it. When the fox tucked its nose into his hair he took it as a yes.

Tommy chopped at the trees grumbling about how Tubbo was lucky he had to get the wood yesterday when it barely rained at all. He collected the pieces that dropped to the floor. He shook the hood of the coat to get the water off it. He turned and went deeper into the forest looking for shorter trees he wouldn’t have to climb to cut all the way. 

The rain was starting to go down harder. But the trees around him blocked it from hitting him too much. He has suddenly turned around. Not sure which way he had come from. He looked around looking for something that looked familiar. All the trees looked the same. He kept walking and everything began to look more and more unfamiliar. 

Tommy groaned. “I'm lost aren't I” he looked up at the sky and frowned. He wandered around a bit more hoping he was going the right way. Suddenly there was a Whhoooosh above his head. He looked up quickly with big eyes. The figure flipped around and flew right into him grabbing him by the arms and lifting him into the air. “AHHH!!” Tommy screamed looking down below him. The ground got father and father from him. He looked up but rain hit his eyes making it hard to see. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his eyes. If the thing dropped him he would surely die.

“Who are you!! Why are you following me!” suddenly he was thrown into the sky. The hands let go of his arms. He screamed as air hugged his small body. The coat around him flung open as he fell towards the ground “AHHHHHHH!” he flapped his arms around wildly. Helplessly. Like a baby bird falling from the nest. Everything slowed down as he watched himself fall closer to the ground. He was going to die. He'd never be able to tell Tubbo sorry. But he didn’t have wings. Arms wrapped around him holding him tightly to their body. He grabbed onto them tightly not wanting to fall anymore. The person flung him into the air again this time they flew in front of him and looked at him as Tommy fell. 

“Tommy!” they yelled “I didn’t realize it was you!” they grabbed onto his arms and stopped him from falling “what are you doing so far from the village!?” 

Wait, what? Who was this? How did they know him? How did they know he was staying in a village. Tommy reached up above him grabbing at the arms “What?!” he screamed. Then his feet touched the floor he practically fell over. Gasping for air. He grabbed his sword and turned quickly pointing it at the old man. “What the actual fuck! Who are yo- “

“Tommy, son,” the voice said calmly “Put the sword down” Tommy blinked away the rain and shook his head. He looked at the old man more closely.

“Phil?” Tommy didn’t put his sword down. “What the hell! Why did you fling me into the air like that! I could have died you know! I would have become Ghostinnit” he shouted, “why have you been following me around!” Philza pushed the sword down and wrapped his arms around, Tommy. “What are you doing here” Tommy mumbled into his father's shoulder. He wasn't sure if his eyes were filling with tears or the rain falling down his face. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think you’d leave the village for a few more days”

Tommy pushed him away “so you're what I heard at the Pond?” he asked 

“No? Sorry mate, but I was the one leaving things around for you, such as the wheat for Henry”

Tommy stared at Phil in disbelief. “So you’ve been watching me?”

“Well after I found out Wilbur was losing it, I needed to check up on you. Once you Tubbo got on your feet I would have gone back to check on Wil” Phil explained 

“I- do you know your way back to the village?” he asks. His hair hung over his eyes dripping rain onto his red cheeks. His rose was running from the cold. 

“Yup! It just that way” he pointed behind them.

“Ah okay, um- aha” he laughed nervously “could you uh fly is back possibly,” Tommy asks

“Sure thing” Philza grabbed Tommy by the arms again and lifted into the air again. 

“AHHHH” Tommy screamed “Holy shit!” he held onto Phil tightly. “You could have given me a warning!” 

“Sorry, mate! I want to get out of the rain” the cold air wrapped its arms around Tommy's sides, clawing at the air in his chest. Tommy could see the village in front of them; he closed his eyes to breathe in the fresh air.

He had a sudden flash of him flying into the air. With a trident. He looked down below him to see the ocean, and a beach he’d never seen before. Standing on the beach was Dream. Standing next to a white tent. A word came to mind “Tnret” he breathed then his hands slipped from Philz. “No!” he screamed a sudden fear he didn’t understand stabbed at his chest. Phil didn’t let him fall. But landed in the middle of the village and sat Tommy down. He looked at Phil with big eyes. “Tnret…” he said again “what does that even mean”

“I don’t know what you are going on about” he patted Tommy on the shoulder “let's get inside and talk to Tubbo” 

Tommy nodded and led him to their house. Though Philza already seemed to know which one was theirs. Tommy got inside and noticed Tubbo wasn’t there. Confused he turned to Philza “he should be back soon”

Tubbo walked back to the cave, it took a while. But without henry or Tommy here he wasn’t slowed down. He hadn’t remembered it being so far away. He glanced around the cave. The torches he had placed weren’t there. He shuffled on his feet holding out a torch to see. He walked over to the hole “um, R-Ranboo! I wanted to know if you wanted these-” there was a sudden muffled noise behind him. He turned quickly and looked up at the man. He held himself different from when he had seen him last. He didn’t look like he was aware of his surroundings. He held a dirt block. “OH, that's really cool, where did you get that!” he asks stepping back a bit, nervous the guy wasn’t quite himself. 

“D-dirt block.” he said then closed his eyes and shook his head, looking at Tubbo more clearly “bee boy?” he said. “You look different”

“Oh, I got some new clothes” he smiled “but the shoes I got were too big, maybe you’d like them”

“w-I..why, why did you come back”

“Oh well, My friend didn’t fit in them, so the only person close enough to give them to would be you. I didn’t want them to go to waste” 

“.......But...hm” Ranboo walked past him and walked down into the hole.

Tubbo followed “do you want them?” he asks again “it's okay if you don’t. You just seemed- uh… different” like me, he thought

Ranboo quickly turned “sure, I’ll take them.” Tubbo handed them to him.

“So do you like dirt? Like an enderman” he chuckled “do you like enderman?” he asks

Ranboo looked at him for a long moment “I am one, or half of one, or I- I’m not sure, I probably shouldn’t tell you that” he grabbed at his arm nervously 

“Oh, well you don’t have to explain.” Tubbo watched the guy set the dirt next to about a hundred others it looked like he had collected.

“You look all wet, you should take off that hat, I can set it by the fire to dry” The tall man reached out to take it off him.

“no! I mean, yes just...let me do it” Tubbo pulled the hat off and ran his hands through his hair to cover the horns. “Here,” he held it out. 

Ranboo took it and walked over to the fire and placed it next to a fire to dry off. Tubbo looked at the walls, there were vines, flowers, grass, sand, gravel, other things that would be odd to have in a cave. “So do you collect um- blocks?” Tubbo asks

“Yes, it calms me down. I go on these walks and I always end up with a new one”

“So can you teleport,” He asked happily “that would be so cool” 

Ranboo took off the hat he had on. “Um…...no, I can’t. He shuffled on his feet. Tubbo wanted to know more about him.

“Can you talk to endermen?”

“Yes”

“Do you have friends that are endermen”

“No- I’m not good at making friends”

“Do you like water?”

“No”

“Do you like the rain?”

“No, that counts as water. I have to wear a hat when it's raining, so I don't get wet”

“Oh right, do you like ender pearls” Tubbo watched Ranboo cringe a little.

“N-no, not- No.”

“Who are the Others”

“.....”

“Do they have wings?”

“...uh-”

“Are they big! Are they real, or more like a myth”

“Um…”

“Have you seen them before?”

“N-...”

“What is your book for”

Ranboo made fists and closed his eyes shaking slightly. “You should go,” he said simply

“Wh- did I do somethin-”

“You should go!” Ranboo said louder “go, please”

Tubbo looked at the guy confused. What had he done? Why didn’t he like talking. He seemed kinda shy. “I’ll come back later”

“ok.”


	6. No! You're my son!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy shows Tubbo their visitor. While have more mysterious visions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my story. I've never had this many people ever read my stuff before so it's kind crazy!   
> This chapter should have came out yesterday but I was busy getting ready for school. Sorry about that. But I hope you like it

Tubbo stumbled into the door. His feet hurt. He took no notice of the figures on the floor below the beds. He dropped his bag and flopped onto the bed then huffed, and groaned in pain.

“You alright there mate?” a voice asks. He sat up quickly and turned to the new voice. His eyes widen when he was looking at Pilza. “It’s alright, I’m just visiting for a bit, Tubbo”

“Phil- what, Tommy? Did you kn-”

“Tubbo! I flew in the sky! Philza grabbed be by the arms and we flew back from the forest! It was really cool, yet I never want to do it again” Tommy shugged. Philza laughed beside him as he told the story. "Where have you been off to?” he asks

Tubbo closed his eyes to process what had just happened “um...uh I just went on a walk” he opened his eyes again. “Phil, I-it’s nice to see you, big man” he walked over and sat beside them, no matter how much his brain told him to go and die on the bed. “How did you know we were here”

“He’s the one thats been following me Tubbo, leaving us stuff”

“Oh, so it was you at the pond” he sighed with relief

“Uh, no. that wasn’t me, I stayed with you when Henry ran off”

Tubbos heart jumped “so you just….watched me being dragged around by a cow?”

“Yup!” Phil chuckled “I knew you’d be fine, plus I only stepped in when it was needed, besides that I wanted you guy to figure it out on your own”

“Ah, uh...okay” Tubbo said hesitantly

Phil stood up “I wanted to give you something, Tommy”he held out a sword. Tubbos eyes widened. He had a sudden flash of Phil holding Wilbur as he bled from that sword being stabbed into his chest. 

“I’m sorry” Phil whispered into Wilburs ear. Blood dripping from Wilbur's mouth as he held onto Phil's shoulder.  
"Thank you..." 

Tubbo opened his eyes again and shook his head. His heart racing in his chest. What was that? Had Tommy-? He looked at Tommy who looked at him. He had. Tubbo got to his feet quickly “uh, Tommy can I speak to you outside” he said pulling his friend away from Phil.

“Y-yeah yeah, sorry Phil, give us a second” Tommy followed Tubbo outside.

“Uh...okay?” Phil stood there for a second before sitting down again.

“Did you see that?” Tubbo asks, Phil- over Wilbur. Did he-”

“No! No no he wouldn’t why would he-'' Tommy rubbed his eyes. The rain falling down his face again “It’s the same sword, Tubbo…” he looked at his friend. “Do we just act like we never saw anything?”

“I guess, he hasn't done it, we know that because wilbur is still alive” Tubbo mumbled

“Okay….so do we just,”

“Act like nothing happened” Tubbo finished. He watched Tommy nod and shake rain from his hair. Tubbo nods to him. 

They went back inside. “Sorry about that, what were you saying about the sword?” Tommy asks Phil.

“I’ve had it for a while, I noticed you are in need of a new one so I thought you’d get more use out of it then me”

“Oh! That's really uh, thoughtful of you Phil” Tubbo said.

Phil gave him a glance. Tubbo worried he knew something was off.

“Thanks Phil, yeah that's a really good sword! I’ll be the strongest man here! ” Tommy said loudly. It didn't sound as genuine.

“Yeah” Phil chuckled “you will”

“Do you want to spend the night?” Tubbo asked suddenly.

Tommy looked at him. His eyes darting around. Tubbo gave him a ‘ shut up a listen for once’ smile. “Y-yeah, you could use Tubbo’s bed”

“What the hell!” Tubbo said laughing softly.

“You're the one who suggested he’d stay here” Tommy pointed out.

Phil held out his hands “I could just sleep on the floor you know” he said

Tubbo looked at him “no,no, no. take the bed. I insist.” he glanced at Tommy. The boy didn’t meet his eyes. “Well, I'm going to sleep now, can we talk more in the morning?” he yawned. 

“Sure,” Phil said, walking towards Tubbos' made bed. Tommys on the other hand was still a mess. Tubbo began to get ready to sleep on the floor.

“No, just take my bed for the night, I can sleep on Henry” Tommy said, stopping him.

“Uh, but it’s-”

“I insist,” Tommy mocked. Tubbo frowned slightly then smiled and scoffed. “Good night Tubbo” he said before laying on the floor next to Henry.

Tubbo crawled into bed, and closed his eyes. He sighed and breathed in the smell of Tommy’s clothes. It was comforting in a way. He faced Phil still feeling unsettled by what he had seen. He closed her eyes and thought back of his old house, the one he shared with Tommy for a while. 

Tommy laid on the cold floor. Tubbo at least could have handed him a pillow. He pet the cows ear softly thinking about what he had seen. He glanced at Philza for a moment. Then looked back at his feet. He couldn't have done it. Wilbur was still alive! So what was that. And how had Tubbo seen it as well. Was it like what he saw earlier. Did Phil have something to do with it? 

Tommy felt Henry's hooves dig into his back making it hard to get comfortable. He sat up slowly trying not to make much noise. He looked at Tubbo who laid in his bed. The beds were big for them. He was surprised how much room Tubbo had. Tommy got to his feet and inches closer to Tubbo. He climbed into the bed slowly and laid down next to his friend. 

Tubbo could feel Tommy lay next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at him for a moment then roled over to make more room. Facing the wall. He felt Tommy's back press against his for a moment as Tommy adjusted how he laid. 

Tubbo didn't mind of course. Tommy and him had shared a bed before. When Tubbo was scared of the storms. Or when Tommy couldn't sleep. They never really talked about it though. They never mentioned it to each other or anyone else.

It was just a thing that happened that wasn't mentioned. Tubbo turned onto his other side and pulled on the back of Tommy's shirt. Holding it in a fist. He played with the fabric nervously. 

He could hear Phil moving around in his sleep. Tommy kicked Tubbo in the leg lightly. That was his way of saying "everything will be ok, I promise" and Tubbo knew that. 

Tommy could feel Tubbo playing with his shirt. He knew it was Tubbos way of keeping his mind from worrying to much as he tried to get to sleep. He knew that because he would do it sometimes as well. He closed his eyes and let the night take him away.


	7. Everyone has their secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and philza have talk. Remember, everyone has their secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! This is so crazy. There are so many people ready my story.

Tubbo sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. He blocked away his tiredness and looked around the dark room. He noticed Phil was sitting on the floor. Playing with some sort of string. Tubbo clawed over Tommy kneeing him in the side by mistake. Tommy winced and pushed Tubbo onto the floor with a thud, then rolled over to sleep more.  
Tubbo rolled his eyes. "Sorry" he said. 

Phil turned to him "you okay?"

Tubbo nods "yeah, I kneed him in the side so I kinda deserved it" he got to his feet and edged closer to Phil. He didn't get too close.

"Come, sit by me" he said and watched as Tubbo hesitated. "Come on, I don't bite" 

Tubbo walked over and sat by him reluctantly. "Want to learn how to braid" he asks

"Isn't that like….Techno's thing?" He questioned 

" he just has long hair, so we braid it to keep it out of his face when he goes on hunts, you could still learn even if it was Techno's thing. 

Tubbo played with the skin on his fingers pinching it with his other hand. He nods "sure, I guess…"

Phil handed Tubbo the string. "Okay, so take the red one, and bring it over the yellow one" Tubbo did so. "Then bring the green one, over the red one"

Tubbo did it and looked at Phil for him to go on. He continued to explain till Tubbo could start to do it by himself. Getting confused a few times and needed some input. Tubbo looked at the strings he braided. "It's that easy?" He asks

"Yeah, once you know you just kinda always know" Phil shrugged. 

"Well, uh thanks. Were you the one who showed Wilbur how to"

"No, why?" He asks

"Well I saw him braiding Technos hair one time. I thought maybe you had shown him. 

"Oh, I'm glad he still does that" phil sighed 

"What?"

"Wilbur used to do Techno's hair for him most everyday, it was their way of showing affection in a way" he explains "techno struggles to take care of his hair and relied on Wilbur to do it for him. When you guys and Wilbur left Techno asked me if I could help" he chuckled softly "he had no idea what he was doing" He shook his head. 

"His hair is really cool, for a while I think Tommy wanted to grow his out like that, but Wilbur told him no"

"Tommy looks better with shorter hair anyway" Phil says,  
"How is Tommy? Is he doing okay? With the whole...Wilbur thing"

"Uh, I think so. He's kinda hard to read sometimes. He seems more worried about how I'm doing more than anything, or if Wilbur is going to really lose his mind. He had these nightmares he won't tell me about'' He says "all he ever tells me is that Wilbur asked him "to be the bad guy's" and that really didn't sit well with him…" Tubbo trailed off.

"Well, are you ok?" Phil asked not taking any notice of what he had just told him about Tommy.

Tubbo tensed up and looked at his hands quickly. "Um...yeah, yeah I'm fine, just tired"

"Are you?" Phil asked again.

"N-...no" Tubbo kept his eyes on the ground. 

"Where do you want to start" he asks

"I don't know" he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Well, I noticed these" he tapped Tubbos horns "do you know why you have them"

Tubbo flinched away from him. "No! I don't" he grabbed his shirt and pulled on it trying to keep himself calm. He noticed Phil's eyes soften. 

"Well, you know that we know nothing of your past right?" He asks

Tubbo nods but keeps quiet.

"Well maybe they had horns, maybe they were something like Shlatt"

"How do you know what Shlatt looks like" he asks sharply 

"I've met him before" phil said

"When?"

"A long time ago, you were only a few years old" 

Tubbo stared at him for a long moment and turned away.

"Does Tommy know about them" Phil asks

"No… I don't want him looking at me like I'm like Shlatt, like I look like him more...like I'll end up being like him" 

Phil nods thinking of what to say next. "You don't have to worry about that, you won't end up like him, you won't be the next Shlatt"

Tubbo fiddles with his wrist, I should go start working on the farms."

"Alone? Shouldn't you wait for Tommy to help?"

"No, I signed up for this, he didn't. I can do some alone. Plus he's done enough for me already" he got up and headed out of the house not wanting to talk anymore.

"Like what?" Phil asks following him.

"What? Oh… like giving up his disks, giving up his second life for lmanburg, ...running away with me…." He looked at the farms just a bit away from them and began to walk over. The air was cold, and wet. But it wasn't raining. He kneeled down and began to harvest the carrots. 

"Well didn't he do those things for himself as well" Phil asks

"I guess, but I don't want to be more of a burden, I'm never much help" he mumbled the last part thinking he wouldn't hear.

"Your not a burden" tubbo winced. He didn't want to talk about this. So he stayed quiet. "I'm sure Tommy feels the same way about you" phil started "luke he's dragging you back. Maybe getting you into all this mess in the first place. 

Tubbo didn't say anything. Maybe phil is right. Maybe he should just talk to Tommy about it. And figure it out with him. But he didn't want to. What if Tommy did think he was a burden…

Phil pulled him out of his thoughts "and if you just tell him what's going on, I'm sure he won't be so worried about you"

Tubbo the a carrot into a box next to him "I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I just can't! Okay? And will you please stop acting like my dad! You're not my dad, and stop acting like you know how to solve all the problems here, you don't have even a splinter of a idea of what we've been through since you left. And dont think you can just waltz your way into our lives and act like nothings happened!" Tubbo sighed. "Sorry…"

Phil stood up "I understand, I should go anyway"

"Wait Phil no, please stay. Say goodbye to Tommy first"

"No, it's okay here's this" Phil held his hand out, holding a pin. The bee pin. 

"Where did you-"

"Tommy found it when he was looking for you when Henry dragged you off. But he dropped it a day ago and I thought I'd give it to you"

Tubbo took the pin and put it on his overalls. "Thanks I guess" he says looked up at Phil. 

"Goodbye Tubbo, stay safe"

Tommy walked out of the house "good morning! How are we doing" he walked over to them. Then stumbled back when Phil leaped into the air and flew off.

Tubbo looked as if he were about to cry. Tommy put a hand on his shoulder "Tubbo, what's wrong?" Tubbo pulled away from him.

"Nothing, I just….I hurt Phil's feelings I think" he turned and looked at Phil as he flew off. "I didn't mean to" his voice cracked. Tommy put his arm around his friend and pulled him into a hug. 

"Its okay Tubbo, I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it" 

Tubbo leaned into his friend. But what if he did?


	8. The mushroom King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets Ranboo, his partner in crime.....maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This one was really fun to write, I'm so excited to start getting into all the spooky stuff that willbe happening.  
> Who do you think The others are?  
> If you post are anything related to this story I'd love to see it :D

Tubbo found himself walking into a cave. The cave. He didn't know why he wanted so badly to know more about Ranboo. He walked into the deeper hold and glanced around. "Ranboo! Uh, its Tubbo''

Ranboo shuffled on his feet. "Leave. Now. Before they finds us"

"Before who finds us?" Tubbo asked, kneeling down in the corner next to Ranboo.

"The Others…" Ranboo breathed out slowly. 

"What are The Others?"

"They're …..a monster.They're-" 

"What do they look like?"

"They have like….three sets of wings" Ranboo leaned back into the wall of the cave. "They have a long tail, three eyes… um and really long claws" he frowned.

"Sounds scary," Tubbo hummed. "Do they like… hunt you down?"

"They're always watching" Ranboo moved his hands into his hair pulling on it slightly. "He's always whispering...always… always… always...always" he started to shake. His hands pulling at his hair more.

Tubbo reached out and put a hand on his shoulder "hey, it's okay. Look. Why don't you come with me, we can keep you safe from them" 

Ranboo flinched and turned to him. "You can't stop them, no one can, no one can-" Ranboo hugged his knees. Tubbo wondered why he was so scared. Were The Others really that scary?

"Well, at least you won't be alone" Tubbo said

Ranboo froze. I'm alone! I'm alone? Am I alone? No, Tubbo is there. But I'm never alone. The Others are always there. They'll find me. They make me have to hide. From everyone. 

Tubbo shook Ranboo softly "come on, let's go. It will be ok"

Ranboo looked at the boy. "I need dirt, the dirt...My dirt" his eyes went blurry and he stood up and headed to the front of the cave.

"R-Ranboo?" Tubbo stuttered. "You okay big man?" He followed him outside. He watched as the enderman walked around. Seemingly like he was looking for something. "What are you looking for" he asks 

Ranboo replied with Ender talk. Making no sense to Tubbo. He kept following him not wanting him to be alone. 

Ranboo suddenly stopped and froze. Just standing on the grass. He didn't move at all. Just the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. He then leaned forward and picked up a block of grass with his lanky arms. Then sighed. The first noise Tubbo understood. 

"I got it" Ranboo said. He turned to Tubbo. Holding the dirt out.

Tubbo looked at him with big eyes "you really are an enderman" he smiled "that's cool, want to go back and get your stuff?"

"I don't have anything besides my books which I keep on me all the time"

"What about your blocks?" He asks

"I'll get new ones" 

"Okay! Cool, I can help you" Tubbo smiled "it will be fun"

"If you want" Ranboo mumbled then looked around nervously.

"So are we friends now?" Tubbo asks

"...are we?"

"Yes, we are" Tubbo bounced on the heel or his feet. "I'm your first friend!" 

"First human one"

Tubbo gasps "really! That's so cool, come on! We have to tell Tommy"

"T-tommy?"

"He's my best friend" 

"Oh" Ranboo frowned slightly.

Tommy sat on the porch waiting for Tubbo to get back. He was bored out of his mind. He wanted to tell Tubbo about the moth he had seen.

He leaned back into the wall of the village house. Looking at the cloud. He noticed a figure on the top of a tree. Looking directly at him. Tommy sat up quickly and looked at it again. But then it was gone. Tommy looked around again. Looking for the figure. He was just seeing things… he told himself

Tubbo skipped up to Tommy, Ranboo trailing right behind him. Tommy got to his feet quickly "Tubbo! I got to tell you about this huge fucking moth I sa- who's that" he asks looking at the Tall guy behind him. "Is that-"

"My names-" Ranboo started

"Ranboo?" They all said at the same time.

Tommy and Tubbo burst out laughing. "What?" Ranboo asked softly. Hiding behind Tubbo. Though he was much taller than him. 

"Well, Hi Ran-boo," Tommy said. 

"Hi, Tom-my" Ranboo said the same why Tommy had said his name. 

"Are you taller then me?" Tommy asks

"Um…" Ranboo stood up straight.

"What the fu-..." he trailed off looking at how much taller Ranboo was then him "what the fuck!" He whined "how old are you"

"I am older than you, both of you. I know that. I'm not good with time"

"What?" Tommy looked at Tubbo and pulled him aside. "He's a weirdo, you know that right. He weird"

"Your just mad because hes taller then you"

"No, I'm not! " Tommy yelled.

"Okay okayy. Let's just get inside" he led Tommy and Ranboo inside.

Ranboo leaned into Tubbos ear and said "he's very loud…"

Tubbo laughed "yeah, that's Tommy for you" he whispers back.

Tommy went to the fireplace and lit it on fire. He looked at Ranboo as he looked at the flames with big eyes.

"It's just fire, man" Tommy said. Tommy looked at the fire. His eyes widened. He saw Ranboo standing by a mushroom house. It was on fire. Tommy looked around confused. The house was destroyed. Tommy looked down at his hand to see flint in his fist. 

Tommy dropped the flint onto the floor. He got to his feet. He looked at Ranboo who just stared at him. "Have I met you before?" He asks "have I forgotten you?"

"N-no! I've never see you before in my life! What the hell was that"

"What? What! What! What happened" Tubbo asked

"I had another one of those flash things, but Ranboo was there. We were burning down George's hou-" Tommy paused "George doesn't have a mushroom house?" He shook his head.

"Oh….that's odd. We should write that one down too" Tubbo thought. They had started writing these flashes down. Trying to figure out if they were connected. 

Ranboo turned to Tubbo "does this happen a lot?"

Tubbo nodded "I guess, we haven't been here too long. But it's been happening since we stopped at this village"

"Maybe it's the village"

Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other for a long moment. The. Turned to Ranboo. Maybe it is… he looked at the village. "That wouldn't make sense though" 

Tommy nods in agreement "yeah, why would this village be cursed or something"

"Maybe it's The Others" Ranboo looked at Tubbo.

"The others?" He repeated "what the hell are The Others?"

"A demon I'm assuming" Tubbo told him.

"Definitely a Demon" Ranboo commented 

Tommy looked at Ranboo with a glare "really? Hm, well then. I'm not staying here anymore" he stood up "let's leave Tubbo, we've been here long enough"

Ranboo looked at them but stayed quiet.

Tubbo glanced at Ranboo "okay yeah, Ranboo do you want to join. I'm sure Tommy won't mind" when Tommy opened his mouth to disagree Tubbo kicked his foot.

Ranboo looked at Tubbo with big eyes. Why was he being so nice to him? Why was he so nice? Why did he care? I'm just a stranger? For all he knows I could kill them. I did attack him. But that wasn't me.. 

Ranboo nods quickly "yes! I want to join"

Tommy huffed "I'll get Henry ready, he can put some of our stuff on his back"

Tubbo got up and gathered some of his stuff and began to gather it into his bag. "Don't worry, we can get you some stuff later," Tubbo told Ranboo.

"Oh uh thanks" Ranboo held his block of dirt close to his chest. Was he in the way? Did he need to move? He stepped back and something squealed loudly. He dropped the dirt and quickly turned "what!"

"Squeeks, get out of the way" Tubbo said. Ranboo looked down at the fox with big eyes. "Sorry about that Ranboo, he's normally on my shoulders" 

"Always?" Ranboo asks

"Most of the time, he doesn't like going to far from me" he shrugged "it keeps my neck warm so it's a bonus"

"Yeah but he likes to bite and Henry's tail" Tommy huffed.

"Hes like 5 times bigger than squeeks, I'm sure he doesnt mind"

Ranboo looked at the cow. It was odd. That they had such different pets. He never had one before. "Where did you get them" he asks

"I found squeeks in the forest, I kinda..um, tripped onto his house" 

Ranboo laughed "poor fox, lost his home"

"I didn't mean tooooo" Tubbo said pulling Squeeks into his arms, " I make sure he gets everything he'll ever need with me" he kissed the fox behind the ear. "Huh, good boy" he pet his soft fur. "Can you hold him for me?" He held him out to Ranboo.

Ranboo's heart jumped. He quickly grabbed the fox. It was soft. But really small. He could drop it and it would die or something. He held it close to his chest to be sure it wouldn't fall. He watched Tubbo and Tommy gathered their things. Tubbo was nice. He liked Tubbo. Tommy was loud and hurt his head. But he didn't seem mean. But he didn't seem to like Ranboo so far. Maybe he could change that. Maybe he could have two human friends. Maybe things will change. Maybe The Others will leave him alone


	9. A sick stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is happening here... :eyes:

Tubbo lifted Squeeks into his hood then turned his head to look at Tommy. “Ready? To find our forever home?”

Tommy nodded, “let's just hurry, Ran-boo is freaking me out with all these stories of The others’s” he looked back at the tall enderman. He leaned closer to Tubbo “why are we bringing him anyway?” he asks

“He's my friend, that’s why” Tubbo looked up at him. 

“Your friend? What? You meet him like a week ago, didn’t you say he attacked you”

“I don’t think it was him”

“What do you mean ‘I don’t think it was him?” Tommy stepped closer to him “he did attack you right Tubbo?”

“Well...yes, but I don’t think he was thinking like himself, he did this walk today and he spoke like an enderman and walked like one, and once he got a dirt block he calmed down and was himself again” Tubbo explained. “I think when I looked at him I Triggered it and he was an ‘enderman’ and not ‘Ranboo’” 

“Hm…” so Tubbo’s saying he could just switch and hurt us? Maybe he was dangerous. Maybe he should trust him. How could Tubbo consider him his friend? I’m his friend! Well, he can have more than one friend… but I’m always his best friend! 

“Are you guys ready?” Ranboo asked, shoving Tommy out of his thoughts. Tommy huffed. Ignoring him and looking at Tubbo who nodded. “I’ve got Henry, I could carry more stuf-”

Tommy yanked the lead from Ranboos hands “no, I’ve got Henry, he’s my cow”

“Sorry” Tubbo mumbled “he’s protective of Henry,” he told Ranboo

Tommy pulled on Henry's lead softly and started to lead him away from the village. Ranboo waits for Tubbo to start walking before following him. Tubbo pulled his hood down letting Squeeks fall into it and use it as a hanging bed. Resting his head on Tubbo’s shoulder. Ranboo liked the fox. He thought it was cute. “Maybe I could get a pet,” he said aloud then paused. Did I say that out loud? Why is Tubbo looking at me? I must have…

“Do you want one?” Tubbo asked with a smile.

“N-no I was just thinking” He stammered.

“Awe, we could have gotten you a rabbit or something” Tubbo Froze for a second picturing a black and white Rabbit.

“RanBun” Tubbo and Ranboo breathed then looked at each other. 

“What the-?” Tommy said. “What was that?” Tommy asks, turning his shoulder to face them.

“Nothing,” Tubbo said, “just got the same idea I guess.” He looked back at the village behind them. He noticed Ranboo did the same. ‘This wasn’t really thought out was it?’ Tubbo thought. “So, where do you think we’ll build our house?” he asks trying to get whatever that had just happened between him and Ranboo to go away, 

“Maybe farther that way, so we can still travel here if we need to trade, but far enough it won’t be bothering us” Tommy said thoughtfully 

“That's smart, maybe we should build a little cottage”

“With bees,” Tommy said knowing Tubbo would be excited about it.

“Yes! I love bees” Tubbo skipped closer to Tommy.

“I know! It's crazy huh, it not like you literally have bees all over you” 

Tubbo looked down at what he wore and laughed "well yeah, I think they are really cool"

Ranboo leaned forward "you like a bee?"

"You literally call me Bee boy" Tubbo smiled

"Oh, right. I do that" Ranboo flipped to a page in his book and noted something down. Tommy recalls that he had been doing that the whole time, writing most of everything down.

"What's that book for," Tommy asks

Ranboo glanced up at him "um…my uh journal" he shifted on his feet. He knew Tommy had noticed it.

"Are you fucking lying to me" Tommy frowned 

"N-no"

"You are!" Tommy shouted

"I'm not!"

Tubbo stepped between them "guys, It's okay. It's his Jurnal. if he doesn't want to go into it that's fine, you have things you don't like talking about, like your nightmares'' Tubbo pushed knowing that would get him to not fight back.

Tommy's eyes widened then he glared at Ranboo and turned harshly. "Don't make me bring up Shlatt Tubbo" he grumbles.

"Who's Shlatt?" Ranboo asks

"He's a guy that kicked me out of my own home" Tommy growled "and forced Tubbo to-"

"OKAYY! I get it, I just told you everyone has things they don't like talking about! That doesn't mean bringing it up!" Tubbo pulled his hood over his head covering his head. 

"You did it first," Tommy mumbled. 

Ranboo looked at Tubbo worried. He wondered who Shlatt was. He didn't think Shlatt would be a good guy. What did he make Tubbo do? 

Tubbo looked at the floor keeping the top of his head covered. He hated when Tommy mentioned Shlatt, he would start noticing Tubbos horns faster. He didn't want that. He didn't want Tommy to look at him like he looks at Shlatt. He didn't want anyone to look at him like they looked at Shlatt. He glanced at Ranboo. He didn't know who Shlatt was. So he'd never look at him like that. 

Tommy kicked a rock and watched it bounce off the trunk of a tree. They all stayed quiet for a long while. Tommy thought about Wilbur. He let himself think about Wilbur. About what he had seen Phil do. What he hoped would never actually happen. Maybe if he went back to check on Wilbur. Maybe he could get a horse. A really fast horse. He'd be so powerful. After a bit Tommy noticed a light shining ahead pulling him from his thoughts.. "do you guys see that"

Tubbo turned his head from Ranboo. "Uh, yeah I see it"

"Is there another village?" Ranboo mumbles.

"I don't think so, that wouldn't make sense for a village to be this close" Tubbo said.

"Well maybe…. Maybe you were wrong" Tommy looked at Tubbo. The shortest boy looked down.

"Yeah, maybe"

"Not that that's a bad thing," Ranboo said before Tommy could. Tommy frowned. He didn't like this guy much. He was making him look like a terrible friend. 

Tubbo sped upholding the fox in his coat closer to him. Ranboo followed close behind. Tommy started to pull Henry forward falling behind them. Unable to follow too fast since Henry wanted to graze on the grass. 

Tommy watched Tubbo and Ranboo ran forward. Laughing together like they had known each other for months. Tommy frowns more. He had known Tubbo longer. Why was he acting so like this complete stranger? WHO in fact ATTACKED him. Tommy yanked on Henry a bit to Harshly making the cow pull back on the lead. Tommy was pulled back tripping on his shoelace and fell down. He hit the ground hard, wincing as a pebble priced the soft skin on the palm of his hands. 

Tommy looked at his now bleeding hands. “Stupid cow” he grumbled then turned quickly and pet his nose “I don’t mean it” he looked as the blood he sneered on the cow's white nose. He glanced around and pulled the water bottle from the pack on his bag. He poured it over his nose and washed it off. Then washed the dirt from his hands. 

He looked up and saw Tubbo and Ranboo just standing and looking at the light just a little ways away from where Tommy stood. Tommy pushed himself to his feet and pulled on Henry gently leading them over to the other two boys. He looked over at what they were looking at. It was a village. The same plain oak wood and cobblestone. He looked at it blankly “what? what's so special about this village?” Neither of the boys looked at him. He stomped his foot. “Tubbo! What’s up! Why did you stop?” he looked at the brown-haired boy. Who just staired. Tommy frowns “Ay! Ran-booob,” he said mockingly “why did you stop?!”

The half-enderman turned and looked at him, “just look”

“I did! Dickhead, tell me what I’m not seeing!”

“Tommy!” Tubbo pulled on his sleeve harshly forcing him to turn and look at him “Just look! That's the village we just left!” he shouted.

Tommy looked over his shoulder to the village confused. “That’s what all villages look like”

“Look, your shoes are sitting just outside the door of that house”

Tommy looked and Tubbo was right. “Maybe we got turned around”

“If we turned around then we would be coming from that side” Tubbo pointed to where they had just left. Tommy pulled on his sleeve again. “Then let go with the way” he turned to their left and started walking. Tubbo and Ranboo followed behind. They must have gotten turned around. How would they have ended up back here? They couldn't have gone all the way around the village without noticing. Could they?

Tubbo looked at Tommy then at Ranboo who looked to be off in his own world. He looked to his feet. How had they done it? Why did Tommy get so mad? Why did everything feel so bad? Something was off but Tubbo couldn’t put his mind to it. 

None of them spoke, spooked by what had happened. Ranboo had this awful ringing noise coming off of him. Which hurt Tubbos ears but he didn’t mention it, But Tommy did. “What is that annoying sound! It's hurting my ears” he turned and glared at Ranboo. Tubbo glanced at Ranboo. The noise got louder making Tubbo flinch and cover his ears. “Stop it! You're hurting Tubbo’s ears!” Tommy shouted to Ranboo. The noise got even worse, making Tubbo have to kneel down and cover his head with the hood trying to get the noise to stop. It was making the world spin. He whined in pain pulling on his hair slightly he left a hand press onto his back but then a lot of muffled yelling. Suddenly the sound was gone. Tubbo's head was pounding, making him feel sick to his stomach. He almost fell catching himself with a hand. “Are-...ou-.. Tubbo?” Tommy asked. 

“What?” Tubbo asked, opening his eyes and let everything stop from being so blurry before looking around. His eyes were shaking slightly. “What was that?” he asks softly letting Tommy help him to his feet.

“Ranboob said it happens when he gets really stressed, but he said he doesn’t notice it!” Tommy pulled Tubbo closer to him. Tubbo felt Tommy pull the hood from over his head and look him in the eyes “are you ok?”

Tubbo nodded “I just feel sick” Tubo held a hand to his stomach. He felt lightheaded and his brain was just slamming its fists into his skull. 

“S-sorry Tubbo, Tom-my is really loud and I'm not used to all the yelling”

“It’s alright, big man” he looked at the ground. The light was making his eyes hurt. He felt someone touch his horns.

“What are those?” Tommy asked.

Tubbo's heart jumped. He shoved Tommy away from him “nothing!” he yelled. Tommy stumbled back and looked at him with big eyes.

“Geez man, you don’t have to shove me like that,” he grumbled. Tubbo could see Ranboo looking at his horns as well. Tubbo pulled the hoodie over his head and started walking again, though his stomach told him to go vomit in a bush. He could hear Ranboo ask why Tubbo had shoved Tommy. Then Tommy starts stomping after him, to Henry's dismay. 

“So, do you have horns?” Tommy pushed.

“No.”

“Well, I think you’d look sick with horns, like Shaltt but in a good way. Not the evil bad guy kinda way” Tommy said. Tubbo did have ears like Shlatt, and brown hair. Tommy always thought Shlatt looked cool. He just wasn’t a cool person.

Tubbo stumbled away from Tommy and doubled over in pain and poured out his stomach into a bush.

Tommy looked at Tubbo with a concerned look. “Tubbo...are you okay?” he waited and Tubbo didn’t respond. He could hear his gagging and spitting things up. He looked away, grossed out by the noises. He looked at Ranboo who was just staring. Tommy kicked his shoe and made a ‘what are you doing’ gesture. Ranboo looked away and looked at the sky but didn't say anything.

After a minute Tubbo stopped throwing up and sat down on the ground running his hand over his mouth to clean it. He sighed and hugged his knees to his chest lending his head on his arms. 

Tommy pulled out a water bottle “here’s this” he held it out to him.

Tubbo only looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Tommy looked at his horns for a second then met Tubbos eyes and his face fell. “Was it really that bad?” Tommy asked. He kneeled down next to Tubbo setting the bottle of water next to him. “I know your ears are more sensitive than mine, did it really make you that sick?” Tommy looked at Ranboo who was watching but looked away when Tommy looked at him. 

Tubbo wrapped his arms around Tommy. Tears streaming down his face. “Woah-” Tommy put his arms around the boy's small frame. Feeling his breath shake his body. He felt Tubbos tears roll down the bottom of his neck and onto his shirt. “Hey, man… it’s okay. Ranboo and I don't mind that you got sick, it’s not your fault” 

Tubbo hid his face on his friend's shoulder. He knew. He saw them. He thought he looked like shlatt. It was all over. Tommy would never look at him the same. He could hear Tommy talking to him but didn’t listen. He felt a hand run up and down his back. “D-do you…...do you really think I look like….like I look like Shlatt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> sorry, this took me so long to get out. I've been super busy. I hope you still like it! I want to get the next one out by tomorrow night but we will see.  
> What do you think is happening with the village? or better yet, who do you think is doing it?
> 
> I'm kinda liking how Ranboo and Tommy are fighting over Tubbo, do you?


	10. Tired eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even stranger things are happening...

“D-do you…...do you really think I look like….like I look like Shlatt?”

Tommy held his friend as close as he could. Hearing the fear in his voice made Tommy want to run, and hide, and never have to think about their past again. That's what they were doing. Wasn’t it? “No” he said softly “no… you look like Tubbo, My Tubb-” 

Tommys eyes went all fuzzy for a second and then instead of Tubbo in his arms there was a compass in his hand. “Your Tubbo” it said. Tommy shook his head. ‘Focus’ he told himself. He needed to focus on Tubbo. “You look like my best friend, and no horns or anything will change that” he pulled Tubbo back to look him in the eyes “Unless you stab me in an alleyway past 9pm” he joked with a sly smile.

Tubbo smiled and ran his hands over his cheeks trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes. Tommy ran his hand over his friend's hair to feel his horns. Tubbo flinched and Tommy pulled back. “I think they look great, Tubbo” 

“Really?” Tubbo asks

Ranboo kneeled down next to him “yeah, I think they look cool too” Ranboo reached out and touched the horns softly. Tubbo just looked at his arm with big eyes. Tommy noticed this and frowned. Why hadn’t he let him touch them. Tommy glanced over at the bush Tubbo had just vomited in.

“Drink some water” he grabbed the bottled water and put it in Tubbos hand “are you still feeling sick?” he asks

Tubbo opened it and started to drink, shaking his head. “No, well. Yes, but it’s more because of um...my-” Tubbo looked down his eyes shining with tears again “I was just so scared, you’d start looking at me like you look at Shlatt. That you’d never look at me like you use to, like before all the wars. Or back on the bench, like you’d never see me as your friend anymore”

Tommy felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down and noticed Tubbo was holding it in a fist. “Tubboo...hey. You’ll always be my best friend. You never have to hide anything” 

Tubbo smiled and laughed quietly “...I’m sorry, I was kinda gross a second ago..” he said changing the subject.

Tommy laughed “yeah, that was disgusting” 

“I didn’t mind” Ranboo said “Sorry about the noise, I didn’t know your ears are sensitive” The tall boy apologized, putting his hand on Tubbo's shoulder.

Tommy took the empty bottle from Tubbos hand and put it into his pack. “It’s ok, I didn’t- it wasn’t because of the noise, it was just all the nerves of you guys finding out about my horns. I’ve been scared for a while about it”

“Everyone has stuff like that, that they keep running from. But at some point it will catch up to you” Ranboo stated thoughtfully. Tommy looked at him with big eyes. 

“Geez man, when you put it that way” he lifted his hand to the back of his neck. Tubbo pulled on Tommy's hand and got to his feet. "Are you sure you are ready to get up?"

"I'm going to feel sick no matter if I'm sitting or not. It'd be better if we started walking" he said. What he really meant was 'I've already taken too much of your time, I shouldn't be holding you back anymore then I already am…'

Tommy looked at him for a moment. He hadn't let go of Tubbo's hand. He looked down at their hands for a moment thinking. "Just.. just be careful" he let their hands slip apart.

"I will, don't worry" Tubbo smiled at him. Ranboo was noting things down in his notebook. Tommy watched him for a moment. 

Tubbo started walking again holding his fox in his arms. "Sorry for scaring you buddy" he pet its soft ears.

They started walking again. It did take long for them to walk up to the village again. They stood in awe. Looking at the same village they had just walked away from. "What the fuck…. What the-" Tommy turned in a circle and looked around. "What the hell?"

Tubbo stood beside them. Mostly in a haze. He looked pale, and tired out of his mind. The bags under his eyes were dark. Ranboo had his arm around the boy helping steer him around and keep him from stumbling around. 

Tommy looked back at his friend and frowned "let's just stay here and rest for the night," he started to head to the village. The sun was starting to go down. Become dark quickly. 

Ranboo was watching out for mobs as they knocked on the villagers door. No one answered. They tried again. No answer. Tommy started to kick the door. "Helloooo! Where are you!" He kicked again.

Ranboo put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I think they are asleep" 

"But what about Tubbo! He can't just sleep on the floor" he looked at Tubbo. Who was practically falling asleep where he stood. Rocking into Ranboos' side and jerking to stand on his own again. Only to start rocking again. 

"He'll be fine, you guys got the coats. He'll be warm. It will be fine"

Tubbo grabbed Tommy 's shirt "I don't care where I- uhh" his eyes when unfocused. His voice was a lot deeper than normal. He blinked his eyes quickly " -I just want to lay down" 

Tommy held the boy's arm to keep him standing straight. "Mmm...MMMMMMM… ok fine, let's just go lay over in the grass over there" 

Ranboo got there first. Tommy had to lead Tubbo over and hand him off to Ranboo. He then went over to a fence and tied Henry to it. "Goodnight Buddy." He pat the cows back and he just moo's back.

He walked back to where Tubbo now laid. Ranboo looked up at him from where he kneeled. He sat down next to Tubbo "Goodnight Tubbo" he said to him. 

Tubbo only responded with "hmgfph" before rolling over and covering his head with the hood. The fox laid on his side curled up into a ball.

Tommy leaned back and looked at the sky. The starts weren't as bright as they would be in the middle of the forest. He huffed. Why did they keep ending back here? Why had Tubbo keep his horns from him? Did he really think Tommy wouldn't like him anymore? 

He felt a hand grab the side of his shirt. He looked down to see Tubbo looking at him. "What is it Tubbo?"

"Shhh" he whispers " I'm just- I don't…." The boy paused to gather his thoughts "I'm scared, about what's happening. Like….why do we keep ending up here? Why does Ranboo keep talking about The others? Are they bad? Will they hurt us? Is Phil going to hate me? For what I said…"

Tommy looked back at the sky thinking. "Don't worry about Phil. He is very forgiving, you know that" he looked at him. "And with the whole The Others thing, don't think about it right now. Just rest, you had a hard day"

Tubbo nodded slowly and looked at the sky and Tommy did the same. They didn't say anything else. Just looked at the stars till Tubbo passed out. Tommy sat up and looked around. Maybe to make it up to Tubbo he just needed to protect him. Keep him safe. Keep him from being scared. 

If he worked hard enough Tubbo might choose him over this Ran-boo guy. He smiled. Yeahh, I'm way better than Ranboo. I've known Tubbo longer! I know Tubbo better!

Tommy looked at Ranboo for a long moment. If the enderman hybrid did anything to harm Tubbo he'd start stabbing shit. He should have started stabbing shit when Ranboo was hurting his ears. He did yell at him. I called him a bitch. He smiled more nodding to himself. "Ranboo is a bitch" he says softly "amen amen" he laid back them "pog champ" he smiled at the sky. He was going to do great. Tubbo would never pick anyone or anything over him.

Would he? Tommy was suddenly standing on an obsidian wall. Dream standing behind Tubbo. Tubbo had these burn scars across the underside of his face. He was wearing a suit. "Dream…..please lead Tommy out of L'manburg" 

Tommy was pulled off the wall. Quackity and Gundy started yelling at Tubbo. Tubbo just turned away from Tommy. 

Tommy opened his eyes quickly. It was another one. He'd have to tell Tubbo about it in the morning. Why was he burned? Why did he have so many scars? He looked at Tubbo's neck which was just dirty. No scars. No burns.

Tommy promised to himself that he'd never let tubbo get that burned. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd probably reach 1,500 hit after I post this.  
> That's so insame  
> Thank you so much!  
> You have no idea   
> I'm so glad you are liking it.


	11. I'm sorry Tubbo, I'm under massive amounts of peer pressure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo meets someone in the woods. And feels something indescribable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck with this one :)

Tubbo opened his eyes slowly. And looked up at the still dark sky. He sat up pushing the fox off his chest. He looked to his left to see Ranboo laying on his back next to him. Then to his right was Tommy curled up into a small ball. 

He looks cold. Maybe it had gotten really cold. He pulled his coat off and laid it over Tommy's shoulders. After a moment he saw Tommy relax a bit. He smiled softly then got to his feet. He looked around the area. If they were going to keep ending up here, they should make a house to stay in. And to do that they'd need wood. 

Tubbo gathered his tools and headed towards the forest. Going a bit deeper to avoid being loud and waking his friends. And so he wouldn't ruin the look of the little meadow the village sat in. 

He lifts the heavy axe from his inventory and starts to swing it at a tree. His legs were sore from all the walking. He winced when the axe hit his wrists weird. He dropped it to the ground and shook his arms out. 

He lifted it again and started swinging. And chopping. And swinging some more till he had a few stacks of wood. He started to search for a cave to gather some stone. 

He was starting to get pretty far from the village. Maybe I won't end up back. That would be good. He kept walking, dragging his feet forward. He saw some movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his eyes and looked.

He noticed some sheep. He sighed, well good it's just a sheep. He kept walking but then saw movement again. He stopped and looked around. "H-hello?" He whispers. 

Suddenly something grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back. Throwing him to the ground. Tubbo yelped and grabbed the grass beneath him. His head hit the ground hard. Making everything spin. Who was that. Who was attacking him. He pulled his sword out and pointed it at the figure that stood over him. The person just knocked it out of his hand and tossed it to the side. 

When his vision came back to focus. He was looking at a crossbow loaded with fireworks. Suddenly everything went bright. Everything burned. He screams in pain. Clutching his chest as it burned. His hands burned as well. Touching his heated skin. He opened his eyes and looked around wildly. There was yellow around him. He went to hit his fit against it. 

Something grabbed his wrist and held him still. "Hey, Tubbo. What's going on" 

Tubbo met dark eyes. His breathing was too fast. He would go light headed and black put soon if he didn't calm down. "ughh" he groans, throwing his head back into the earth pulling at his shirt. "TUBBO!" He heard Tommy yell. 

"Tommy?" He mumbled then he saw Tommy in front of his suddenly. His arms lifted above his head swinging a sword at the figure. The guy just continued to shoot as other people. Tommy turned and looked at him. The fear in his eyes makes Tubbo even more scared. Everything started to fade away. He looked down at his suit to see blood seeping down his chest.

"Tubbo! Look at me" something grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the figure. Pink hair fell over his eyes. Tubbos eyes widen.

"T-Technoblade?" He looked down at his shirt to see that it was fine. Had a bit of dirt on it but nothing was burned. He wasn't burned. The pain faded away. "Wh- you shot me!" He screamed shoving him away "I was in a box? And you shot me!"

Techno blade stood back giving the boy some space. "Uh, no I just choke slammed you into the ground. I haven't shot anything today. Unless you count a chicken" 

"But, everything hurt...it was burning.. and it was so- I"

"It sounded like something was hurting, from the way you were screaming. But nothing happened" The tall man leaned onto his axe.

Tubbo pulled onto his shirt again. He rubbed his neck. Nothing hurt. When his head did. Tubbo looked up at Technoblade. "It was a flash…" he got to his feet. "In starting to feel the flashes….." he looked at his arms. Then up at the figure again "what the hell man! Why did you attack me"

"I don't know, I didn't think you'd react like that" he mumbles.

Tubbo ran his fingers through his hair. "What is a flash?"

"It's nothing" he looked around. "What are you doing here"

"I'm looking for a fox, for Wilbur. he asked for one"

"How- um how is Wilbur"

"He's talking more like me everyday" he smiled. Chuckling slightly. "He doesn't sleep much though"

Tubbo stared at him "so he's going more insane?"

"I wouldn't put it that way"

Tubbo huffed and turned starting to walk away. "Why did you guys run away?" Techno asked

"We didn't want to be dragged into anymore wars, we are just kids. We don't deserve to live in constant warfare and fear…" 

Techno shrugged and started to follow him "well, you could at least told everyone, Shlatt was kinda really mad when he found out his right hand man left him with nothing but dust"

"I don't owe Shlatt anything! If anything he owes me everything!" Tubbo started to walk faster.

"Where are you going?" Techno asks

"Back to my friends! I'd like it of you were to leave us alone, we don't need your anarchy in our lives"

Techno nods "understandable. Will you do something for me" Techo pulled the cloth around his shoulders off and handed it to Tubbo "I'm sure it gets cold at night. Could you give this to Tommy"

Tubbo folded it over his arms and looked at techno blankly. "Well, sure. Just-" Tubbo turns and starts walking away.

"Good luck to you and Tommy," Techno called. "I'm sure Phil says hi!"

Tubbo stopped "Phil made it?" He turns to face the man. 

"Yeah, he said you didn't seem to like him around much,"

"Tell….tell him I'm sorry" 

"For?"

"He will know what I mean"

Techno nods "alright." Tubbo turns again and heads away from the pig. Once he got away from him he felt tears sting his eyes. He heard Tommy yelling his name. But Tencho said sorry? Why? He pulled on his shirt and looked down at his chest. No burns. Why would Techno ever shoot him? Why would he be in a box?

"Tubbo in a box, what will he do" Tommy's voice said. Tubbo smiled softly. Tommy had always been there. He knew Tommy would throw a ender pearl and attack his own brother to keep Tubbo safe.

Tubbo stumbled back to the village. Why was Tencho so terrifying to him? He hadn't done anything to him. Beside choke-throw him to the ground… maybe that's why? I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He's always violent.

Tubbo just wanted to run and hug his best friend. 'You promised he wouldn't hurt me' he thought. He wasn't sure why those words were the ones that came to mind


	12. "Home Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home Home :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry, it took me forever! I have school off tomorrow so I should get the next one out soon!

Tommy woke to Tubbo shaking his shoulder. It was kinda harsh giving Tommy the idea that it was important. He sat up and looked at him. “Uh, what's going on?”

“Hi! I got something to tell you, um. Before Ranboo wakes up” he whispered.   
Something was off, the brown-haired kept pulling on his shirt, and rubbing his neck. Tommy nods “ok, what is it?” Tubbo grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. “Oh you want to go somewhere else?” his friend led them away from where Ranboo slept. Tommy could feel Tubbos handshaking. Tommy held it a bit tighter-looking at Tubbo as his eyes kept darting around as if to distract himself. He then stopped and flung himself into Tommy’s arms. Knocking Tommy back a bit. “Woah!” he yelled and hugged Tubbo tightly “Woah, what's going on, what happened”

“I saw Technoblade, I wanted to get up wood but then he attacked me and slammed me into the ground, then he pointed his rocket launcher at me, and everything got so bright, and everything burned, and I couldn't see, it hurt so bad!” Tubbo cried into his shoulder. “It hurt so bad, he shot me, Tommy, he shot me”

“Wait what! Hold on. Slow down! Techno shot you?!” he yelled and pushed Tubbo back to look at him. “Where? You look fine”

“It was a flash, Tommy! I felt the flash! I felt every bit of pain I would have!” Tommy looked at the boy’s face. Tears streaming down his eyes, eroding away his small frame making him look so incredibly small. Tommy put his hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re okay though, alright. Calm down” he said and pulled him into a hug again. “Why did he slam you into the ground?”

“He said he just wanted to startle me- I don’t think he was prepared for me to just start screaming like a mad man…” Tubbo pushed his fingers into Tommy's back, pulling his friends' shirt into fists. His chest still burned. Not as bad as it used to, but there was still a burning sensation. “And then he gave me this cloak, I left it by Ranboo-”

“I don’t care about a fucking cloak, Tubbo. Are you ok?” Tommy pulled him back a bit to look at him. 

“Y-yeah, I was just so scared, I just wanted to get wood for our house. I just wanted to be helpful for onc-” the small boy broke down in tears covering his face with his hands “I just want to be useful for a good reason, but it keeps going bad” Tommy let him speak. “Like in the war- I was just so…” Tubbo’s eyes lifted to look at Tommy’s “You were there, in the flash. You screamed my name, and then you attacked Techno but he just...and then you- you looked at me, and you looked so scared. And then everything started to go dark...I think.. I think I died, Tommy.. "

“But you’re right here?”

“In the flash, what Techno did to me if he really did it...I would die- I’d lose my second life” he breathed harshly. His chest rising and falling unevenly. His words catch his throat making it hard to understand what he was saying. 

“Well, it’s gone, right? You don’t hurt anymore?”

Tubbo nodded, “my chest just burns a bit, but it's not bad. Its not like it was”

“Well good, Let's get you some water, and you can sit down and rest for a bit, you look exhausted”

“But the sun just came up..”

“That doesn’t matter, you're tired, just look at you” he pulled on Tubbos arms lightly “That flash took a lot out of you”

Tubbo shrugged “It only lasted a minute, but it felt like days” his eyes darken. Where do these flashes come from? Was it the future? Was that going to happen to him? He didn’t want to die like that. He never wanted to feel burns again. He felt Tommy put his arm around him and start to lead him back.

“Do you want to tell Ranboo what happened?”

“Later, I don’t want him to wake up and be super nervous. He might make that noise again”

“Tell me what?” Ranboo asked, looking at them blankly.

“I thought you were asleep” Tommy grumbled

“Not really, I just didn’t want to get up before Tubbo and when I heard him talking I decided to get up. But you guys seemed to want alone time” He explained. Tommy pulled on his sleeve and looked at Tubbo.

“Well, why don’t Ranboo and I get working on the house?” Tommy said, watching Tubbo sit down. The blond boy kneeled down next to his bag. He pulled a water bottle out. Feeling the change of temperature when he stuck his hand into the bag. “It’s really cold isn’t it?” he looked around and noticed frost on the ground.

“It’s not that cold, we just got used to it,” the Enderman said

“I guess so” Tommy rubbed his arms and looked at Tubbo who was still rubbing his chest. He handed him the water bottle “Drink this, it should help your throat”

“Did something happen?” The enderman asked 

“Uhh, n-no! Tubbo’s throat is just dry, he got us a bunch of wood while we slept” Tommy said suspiciously. Chuckling his nerves away.

Ranboo looked at him, he probably knew Tommy wasn’t saying the whole truth. “Ranboo” Tubbo whined covering his ears. Tommy listened and didn’t hear anything.

“You’re doing that noise thing again”

“Oh- uh,” The tallest boy closed his eyes and started to breathe slower. “Sorry Tubbo”

“It’s alright”

Tommy frowned "you really need to watch that, we don't need you giving Tubbo a headache everyday."

Ranboo pulled on the bottom of his shirt. "Yeah, sorry. I don't me-"

"We know you don't mean to, Ran-boo. Do it again and I'm going to start stabbing shit"

"Oh uh ok" the tallest boy got to his feet "do you still have the wood?" He looked at Tubbo.

"Yeah, here" Tubbo dropped a bunch of wood onto the ground. 

"Holy shit! When did you wake up" Tommy asked gathering some of the wood letting Ranboo take some.

"Before the sun was up, it was still dark" the boy pulled Squeaks onto his lap and pet the fox. The fox licked his neck and hands. Tommy looked away. The burns on Tubbo's neck were just an awful sight. The way his eyes just lots their color, how he didn't quite stand up as tall as he used to. Like he knew he looked weak. Like he knew everyone didn't see him as "Tubbo" but as something else. Like Shlatt but not as bad. 

Tommy rubbed his arms and looked around "let's build it over here" he pointed to a little open area "there's a little pond we can put fish in or something"

"Fish would be cool" Ranboo put in.

"I'd want a pufferfish," Tubbo said. His smirk just leaked into his words.

Tommy laughed "sure, sure, a stress reliever. I need a lot of those right now" 

Ranboo began to start building the base of the house. Tommy didn't like it. It didn't have much cobblestone-like he had wanted, but Tubbo liked it. So he would have to settle with what they had. 

Tommy stood on top of a pillar "so can the roof be cobblestone?" He asks

"The floor on the inside will be cobblestone," Ranboo said

"Yeahhh cobblestone, the strongest block" Tommy laughed 

"Well bedrock is the strongest on-" Tubbo stopped realizing Tommy didn't really care about the facts. He just liked cobblestone the most. 

Tommy jumped down and used a bucket of water to land. His shoes splashing into the puddle. Ranboo flicked away from the water as it splattered onto his arm. He made a loud noise that sounded more like an enderman than Ranboo ever did. He hissed and flicked the water off his sleeve.

"What the fuck was that," Tommy asked

"I don't like water," he mumbles. He didn't look up at them. Keeping his eyes on the ground. Clearly embarrassed. 

"Be careful Tommy, he's half enderman" Tubbo put in.

"Oh so it's my fault" he frowned "I didn't know he was going to start hissing like a furry" 

Tubbo folded his arms and frowned "just be careful"

"I'm not a furry," the enderman said.

"Sure you're not," Tommy said and started walking away. He started to dig out the bottom floor. He wanted to start making this house look good…

Ranboo watched him for a moment before building up the walls. "How many floors do we want" he called down.

Tommy looked up at him "maybe like, three? One for each of us."

"Good idea, then we can have a basement we all share," Tubbo said. He got to his feet and walked over to his friends.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked. Getting out of the hole.

"I want to help, not just boss you around"

"But you need to rest, you were really hurt this morning" 

"Wait he got hurt?" Ranboo said, jumping down from the pillar next to Tubbo quickly. Looking at his arms and sides.

"Not really, it just felt like it" Tubbo let the tallboy spin him in a circle and check for any wounds.

" then you're fine right?" Ranboo asked

"Yeah, I was just tired" Tubbo shrugged. Please just let me do what I want. I don't need to be sitting around all day.

"But you should be resting" Tommy pushed. He didn't want Tubbo pushing himself too much.

"I got this, it's ok," Tubbo smiled. 

"Mmmm, okay," Tommy said. Tommy helped his friend into the hole he had been working in. "I'm almost done digging this out"

Tubbo looked at the uneven edges of the dirt. And how he was practically just moving dirt back and forth from side to side."I’ll start moving the dirt out of the way” Tubbo said. Tommy looked at him for a moment before nodding.

Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo began to work on their house, taking up more than one day's work. Most of it was complaining it was taking so long and that they had to keep leaving to find or materials.

But once they had finished, blisters, bruises, and all stood back and looked at the stone-topped wooden house. Vines had already begun to grow up the side. A little waterfall rolled into a nice pound with a few salmon they had found.

Ranboo slapped his hands together “now time for the inside” he smiled.

Tubbo and Tommy flopped to the floor and groaned “I just want to sleep, Ranboo” Tubbo mumbled into the grass.

“What?” Ranboo asks 

“I’m going to sleep for five days, alright. Now shut up” Tommy rolled to his back and covered his face with his arms.

“It wasn't that hard, was it?” Ranboo asks

“We’ve been working on it for almost three days straight,” Tommy grumbles.

“We’ll start fresh tomorrow morning then” Ranboo sat down next to them. “It will be getting let soon anyway, and that's when the Others come out”

“You keep going on about these ‘The Others’, who are they?” Tommy asks

“Um, They are uh…” Ranboo glace around “They- we should just go inside”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!SPOILER WARNING FOR THIS FIC AND THE DREAMSMP LORE!!!!!  
> When I found out Tommy died I felt so bad, I had just figured out how I wanted the first part of this storyline to end, and it was with Tommy dying. and not even 20 minutes later I get onto Insta and it's just completely about how Tommy had died, so I'm sorry. I may or may not have jinxed it :eyes:


	13. "He's just a pawn"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Ranboo have some trouble getting along, and someone comes to visit :)

Tubbo woke up on the floor. They still didn't have a bed. Though that was the plan for today. To get things to make his room more his. He looked around the blank room. He had put his jacket on the floor and his shoes were just tossed into a corner. 

He flopped down to lay on his back. He looked up at the roof. He had the top floor. Which was nice. He got some big windows that let the sun in. 

He looked at the sky. Maybe he could get some plants to decorate the walls. Like a pothos to grow its vines across the roof. Or a tree to grow in the middle of the room.

He heard some banging and sat up quickly and ran to the ladder to look down into Tommy's room. Tommy and Ranboo were on the floor and Tommy was holding onto Ranboos foot as Ranboo just stood there. "What's going on?"

"He saw me climbing up to your room and pulled me off the ladder," Ranboo said with a frown. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo yelled, "what the hell?"

"Whaaaat, he was being loud! I was trying to sleep" Tommy got to his feet and looked at Tubbo. "Come on, you can't blame me"

Tubbo stared at him blankly "Tommy…"

Tommy huffed. "I'm sorry you're a dickhead, Ranboo" he mocked.

Ranboo shrugged and turned away from the boy. "I wanted to see if you were awake, but I guess Tommy woke you up"

"Shut up! I didn't wake him up!"

"It's okay, I woke up a whole ago," Tubbo said

"See," Tommy said. "When are we leaving to go get beds"

"And other materials" Ranboo added

“We could go now, before it gets too hot” Tubbo hummed, “maybe we could see the sunrise” he gasped

“The sun is already up, Tubbo,” Tommy said “you’re so stupid, you know that right” Tommy laughed 

“Yeah, I've been told I am many times,” Tubbo said looking down.

“Oh- that's...kinda sad”

“You’re not stupid Tubbo,” Ranboo said giving Tommy a look,

“It was a joke!” Tommy shouted

“I know it was, Tommy,” Tubbo said. “Let me get dressed”

“You're not dressed?” Ranboo asked looking up at him.

“I don't have my good pants on”

“Tubbo in underwear, what will he do”

“I’ll put pants on that's what I’ll do”

“Wait so you sleep without pants on?” Ranboo said

“Doesn't everyone do it? It’s way comfier”

“I’ve never tried”

“You should”

“Maybe I will…” Ranboo glanced at Tommy who laughed and turned away.

“Leave my room Ran-boo, I’ve got to get dressed,” Tommy said.

“But you are dressed”

“Maybe I’m not, mmmmmmmm?” Tommy looked at him.

“Fine, whatever: Ranboo climbed down the ladder. Tommy thought about their new home. It was nice, yes. But it didn’t feel right. With all the crazy shit that has been happening. The flashes. It just made everything so unsettling. Techno was around too. Not that Techno had done anything wrong. Just what Tubbo had told him put everything off. What if techno really did shoot Tubbo.

Maybe this wasn’t all that bad. Just a nice new start. Tommy just had to get used to it. This would all turn out well. Tommy turned and looked at the empty room. He sighed. He’d need to decorate it. Maybe he could get his hands on some more disks. 

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment, getting his head ready for the day. When he heard Tubbo climbing down the ladder he opened his eyes. Tubbo looked at him and smiled. Suddenly a dream was behind him. Holding an axe to his throat. Tubbo looked so sad, scared. But he didn't fight it. He didn’t even try to get away “I suggest you resign” Tubbo said softly.

“Tubbo!” Tommy shouted and pushed himself forward switching to his sword and shoving it into Dream’s shoulder. Then Dream was gone, Faded into the wooded wall. Tubbo looked at him with big eyes.

“W-what the hell?” Tubbo said. Startled at the fact Tommy just attacked the wall behind him. “You almost stabbed my face!”

Tommy looked at the sword in the wall. He blinked a few times then looked at Tubbo. “S-sorry” he pulled the sword out of the wall. “It was-”

“Another flash” they both said.

“It’s ok, big man” Tubbo said “just don't scare me like that again” 

“Is everything alright?” Ranboo called out.

“Yup! Tommys just being loud again” Tubbo reassured him.

“Ready to go then?”

“Yes, Ranboo” Tommy mumbled. He let Tubbo climb down first. He looked at the hold in the wall from his sword. Why had Tubbo been just so ok with Dream killing him? Was he going to kill him? But why was that so bad, Tubbo still had two lives…

“Coming Tommy?”

“Yupp!” He climbed down. 

“What were you thinking about?” Ranboo asked

“Women,” Tommy said simply.

The two other boys just shrugged. “So what should we get first? we still have tons of wood so maybe we should start with cobblestone” Tubbo thought aloud.

“Good idea, start with cobblestone, I can make my tower.” Tommy smiled at the thought.

Tubbo smiled, glad Tommy liked the idea of making another tower, “it will be so intimidating” Tubbo said, opening the door without looking. “You’ll need a lot of stone though” he Turned and almost ran into a man. Tubbo screamed and stumbled back.

“oh...Sorry, Tubbo. I keep scaring you. I saw the smoke from the village. I wanted to check and see how Tubbo was doing. Not that i care, he just seemed...weird the last time I saw him.”

“Very thoughtful of you Techno” Tommy muttered “Check and see if he’s okay after you choke threw him into the ground, very nice”

“It wasn’t meant to be like that” Techno frowned. 

“Wait what?” Ranboo said from behind them. He looked at the pig hybrid with big eyes. Something about him made him feel safe. The pig looked at him and he looked away quickly.

Tubbo started rubbing his chest nervously “I-I’m ok,”

“Are you sure? You look terrified” Techno murmured 

“He said he’s fine, Techno”

“You’ve got bruises on your neck” Techno commented. “Did I really grab you that hard?”

“W-no he doesn’t-'' Tommy stepped forward and looked at Tubbo's neck. That's when he noticed the small bits of bruising around his neck. Tommy glared at Techno. How had he not noticed it? 

“I’m fine,” Tubbo said.

“You should stop rubbing your chest so much, you're going to rub it raw” Techno commented again. 

“Okay, what are you really here for?” Tommy asked “to tell Tubbo what to do? Or making him very uncomfortable” Tommy hadn’t noticed Tubbo rubbing his chest, but now that he thought of it Tubbo had been doing it a lot. 

Tubbo put his hand down forcing himself to stop. He felt a hand grab his. He glanced up to see Ranboo standing beside him. He smiled down at Tubbo, his funny crooked smile. Tubbo looked down at their hands and then back at Techno. He took in a slow long breath and listened to what Tommy was saying.

“I just came to check on Tubbo really and to see what you guys were up to. On your little camping trip, I’m sure you guys will be back soon”

“N-no we aren't coming back,” Tubbo said “we are staying here” not that they could leave if they wanted. 

“Mhm…” Techno hummed unconvinced.

“You're kinda a dick,” Tommy said, “you know that right?”

“I guess you could say that” Techno narrowed his eyes on Tommy. “Do you still have my cloak?” 

“...mm...yes,” Tommy said.

“Why don’t you wear it. It would keep you warmer than that cloth would”

Tommy looked down at the coat Tubbo had gotten him. “This works just fine for me, thank you, Mr, Technoblade” 

“You’re welcome”

“Just fuck off” Tommy growled “leave us alone”

“Woke on the wrong side of the bed?” Techno asked.

“I…don't have a bed yet-” Tommy said.

“I could help you guys get stuff for your little…..hut” Techno looked around their empty, small house.

“Just shut up, would you” Tommy rubbed his eyes “we can do it ourselves”

“What do you think,- what's your name” Techno nodded to Ranboo.

“My- na- uh Ranboo” he stuttered.

“What do you think Ranboo, want me to join you guys”

“Uh- I think t would be fine, the more the better”

Tubbo didn’t want to be around Techno, something about it just scared him. “I think we will be fine,” he said. His heart began to pound in his chest when Technos' eyes fell on him. Looking down at him as if he were some prey.

Ranboo’s little buzzing noise started to go off. “O-ow Ranboo” Tubbo shook his head, “you’re doing it again”

“oh...Sorry, you’re hurting my hand” Ranboo pulled his hand away and rubbed it.

“Was I squeezing it?”

“Yes, you were. It kinda hurt, just a little bit” he said sarcastically.

“You were holding hands?” Tommy asked.

So, what if we were” Tubbo said “can we just go already”

“Good luck,” Techno said. Stepping back and letting them exit the house.

Ranboo looked down at Techno. Techno met his eyes for a moment and glanced at Tubbo. Ranboo hands his hands close to his chest. He doesn't understand why Tubbo and Tommy didn’t like the guy. Ranboo felt his head start to hum. “No no no no not now” he whispered. 

“What?” Tommy turned and looked at him “no wh- Woah Ranboo you good?”

Ranboo stood there, stiff for a second. His eyes became brighter, he held himself taller and didn’t seem to be listening to Tommy. “ **I’m sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen right now,** ” he said.

“W-what did he just say?” Techno said. 

“Oh, he’s doing his enderman thing, you know. He’s half enderman” Tubbo said “want to go find a nice dirt block? Would that help you?” 

“ **Yes...Dirt always helps.** ” he nodded. 

Tubbo took the nod as a yes. “Okay, well do that on our way to get stone” 

“Is he okay?” Techno asked. 

“Wait wasn’t he like this when he attacked out?” Tommy cut in. 

“I think so, but I think he was just scared, we didn’t know each other” 

“ **You were too close to my home, my stuff, everything. And The Others’s were right behind me** ” 

“When will he start making sense?” Tommy asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Tubbo said. He held his hand out to Ranboo. “Come on, let's get you your dirt” he smiled up at him. Tommy hated this. He hated how nice Tubbo was being to Ranboo. But Tubbo was always nice to everyone. So what made it different? 

Ranboo looked at Tubbo’s hand. He didn't take it, he looked around nervously. He needed to find dirt, that would help. He’d be fine once he found his dirt. He made a noise that made Tommy look at him even more confused. He didn’t like Tommy much, he didn’t seem to like Ranboo either, Ranboo started to walk off. Not waiting for the others. 

“I guess we’ll just follow him,” Tubbo said, and ran after the tall boy. 

“Good bye, Techno,” Tommy said. 

“Good bye,” Techno said simply. Then used an ender pearl to teleport away. Tommy looked at Ranboo and Tubbo walking off. Tommy didn’t like the way Ranboo was acting. If he attacked Tubbo like this, he could do it again. Tommy held his sword a bit closer to him as they walked along the forest. Watching Ranboo’s every movement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guyss whatt 2,000 hits.  
> that's so crazy!  
> thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. I'm going to start posting updates on my Instagram, I'll have to get it all set up first! I'll have my @ as the bottom of the next chapter :D  
> if you'd like to go follow  
> I'll also be posting art of DreamSMP stuff, and other art.
> 
> Have a good day/night.


	14. No air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy do some breathing exercises :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> Panic attacks and self harm  
> Please tell me if I need to add more, to this chapter or others :D   
> Thank youu

Tubbo clutched his chest. Pulling on his shirt. He clawed at his neck. Everything burned. Why did it burn. He knew why it burned. He kept his breathing shallow. Trying to make his rapidly beating heart unnoticeable. He rubbed his chest even though it stung. It hurt. But he couldn't stop. He pulled his shirt down and glanced at his collarbone to see he had rubbed it raw. 

He needed it to stop. The pig's face burned into his mind. The loud bang made his ears ring. He touched his throat and felt the slight bruising on his neck. He looked at his hand. It shook a lot. He could barely hold it still. He could see blood under his nails.

He let go of his shirt and looked at Ranboo who was looking at some blocks of dirt. He rubbed his hands on his pants. His breath caught his throat making his gasp for air. He closed his eyes hoping no one noticed.

"Are you alright Tubbo?" Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder. The heat from his hand radiated through his shoulder to the middle of his chest. He flinched away. 

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. He clutched his chest again. "I just need some space! Alright. Give me some space!" He rubbed at his chest more. It burned more and more. It wouldn't stop.

Tommy looked at Tubbo with concern. What was happening to him. He noticed as Tubbo pulled on his shirt, his chest was raw. Bleeding slightly. "Tubbo, your chest" Tommy reached out to stop him but pulled away. 

Tommy looked and saw tears falling down Tubbo cheeks. "What's going on Tubbo" he asks "just look at me, hey. look you're ok"

"It won't stop hurting," he said. His tears started to fall more quickly. He hadn't stopped rubbing his chest and clawing at his neck. 

Tommy reached out to Tubbo holding his hand just in front of him. He waited for Tubbo to take his hand. Tubbo was shaking a lot. His hands had blood on them. 

"My hands hurt, my arms hurt, my neck hurts, my chest hurts, my-" 

"Hey, look. You're ok, the only reason your chest hurts is because you're rubbing it too much." He pulled Tubbo hands from his chest. "Here breathe with me" Tommy said and Tubbo nodded.

Tommy breathed in slowly and Tubbo did the best to follow. Tubbo kept taking in sharp breaths. "I can't do this- it's too much, I can't...breathe it hurts, there's no air"

"There is, just breathe with me-" he breathed in slowly again and Tubbo did the same. He rubbed Tubbo knuckles trying to help him calm down. 

Tubbo closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. After a moment his heart had stoped beating so quickly. The ringing in his ears faded. He opened his eyes to see Tommy looking at him. He sighed. Tommy was always there for him. "Tommy…" 

"See, it's all better now"

"N-no… it's not! It's still- it still happen…" 

Tommy pulled Tubbo into a hug. Careful to not touch his wound on his chest and neck. He pushed his friend back and looked at him "you got to tell me when your panicked like that, if it gets that bad again you might end up really hurting yourself"

"I didn't know- I… it just happened. It was just-" Tubbo pulled the caller of his shirt down to look at his chest. "What did I do…" he cried.

"Its okay, when we get back we can patch you up" 

"When we get back from what- Ranboo! where's Ranboo" he turned and looked around.

"He grabbed some dirt and ran off"

"His cave, he always takes it to his cave" Tubbo said "he had so much dirt there"

"Where is his cave" 

Tubbo got to his feet. He felt nausea eat away at his stomach. He clutched his stomach. Balling his shirt into his fist. He stumbled forward and started to walked back towards the house. He knew how to get there from the house. 

"Tubbo, where are you going?" 

"Back to the house" 

"What? Why!" Tommy followed after him "we haven't even gotten any materials, Ranboo will be fine on his own! We can meet up with him later"

"But he's not hinself- what if he gets hurt" 

"Tubbo, he's been on his own this whole time, he will be fine"

Tommy pulled on Tubbos arms "come on, we'll meet up with him later"

Tubbo nodded "yeah...yeah he'll be fine" he followed Tommy into a cave glancing back a few times hoping to catch a glimpse of the enderman.

"Look at all this stone we can gather" Tommy said. He hoped Tubbo would calm down for a moment and just spend some time with him.

Tubbo looked at his hands. His shook slightly. His heart hurt. His chest burned. It hadn't stopped burning since he saw Techno. He blocked out whatever Tommy said to him. He wanted to go home. To his house. The one that was burned. He just wanted things to be normal again. That's why they had left, wasn't it? But then why did it get so hard. Why was everything so hard. Tubbo held his hands in fists. He glared at the ground. Everything was so difficult because of Dream. It was all Dreams' fault. 

Tubbo pulled out his pic and started hitting the stone harshly. Though it hurt. And his body screamed at him to stop. He wouldn't. He hit the stone hard. Chips of rock flew and hit him in the arms. He flinched at the slight pain. He did it again and huffed at how hard it was to do. To lift his arms up over and over again just to make a small dent into the rock. He hated how hard everything was. How much he had given up. How hard it was just trying to get away from everything. How hard it was just to keep Tommy and Ranboo from screaming at each other. He threw his pickaxe at the wall with all the force he could muster. He screamed loudly. And looked at the axe lodged between cracked stones. 

He huffed over and over again. Catching his breath. His chest lifted and fell rapidly. Each breath stung as his chest rubbed his shirt. but it wasn't even close to the amount of pain he felt inside. He turned and looked at Tommy who just started at him in shock.

Tommy didn't think Tubbo was strong enough to crack a wall of stone, especially after what he had just gone through. "Scream with me" he said, catching himself off guard.

"Wha-"

"AHHHHH" Tommy screamed "come on, scream with me" 

"Uh…" Tubbo looked at him for a moment. And when Tommy took a big breath and started to scream Tubbo did the same. 

"AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh" they screamed. Took a second to take another breath and did it again.

Soon they started to go back and forth. Seeing who could scream the longest. It turned into an unspoken game.

"AHHHHH-AHHahhh" Tubbo choked on his air. He coughed and covered his mouth with his arm. His throat burned. He didn't care. He began to laugh. A genuine but awfully sad laugh. He stumbled back into a wall and slid his back down till he sat on the floor. He covered his face with his hands. Laughing. He cried into the palms of his hands. He cried loudly. Screaming to the best he could. It wasn't very loud. More like a wailing cry.

Tommy kneeled down in front of his friend. He put a hand on his shoulder and patted him softly. "It's okay, let it out"

Tommy sat down and began to let himself cry. More softly but he let himself cry. Everything was so hard for them. Starting at such a young age. 

It wasn't fair. It wouldn't be fair for anyone to go through what they had. 

"Yoooooooooooooooooo" Tubbo said softly.

"Suck it greeeeeeen booooooyy" they finished together. Tommy barked a laughed and rubbed his eyes.

He remembers the day they got L'manburg independence. They had sat ontop of the van laughing for hours. Tubbo and Tommy took so many pictures together they could fill a museum with them. 

"I'm sorry, Tubbo" he said hesitantly. "I er… I haven't been the best at dealing with Ranboo being around. I'm just scared that you- he just so fucking stupid" he laughed slightly.

Tubbo looked at him. his eyes were red. His cheeks were wet. "It's alright Tommy. You're just clingy"

"Ay! Fuck you bitch! I ain't no clingyinnit that everyone thinks I am, you're the clingy one. Alright, dickhead" Tommy shouted defensively.

Tubbo laughed and looked at him with a smile. "Sure sure, but seriously. This is going to be a lot harder than we thought. But we can't do it if we keep hiding things from each other" Tubbo started.

Tommy glanced at Tubbos horns. "We need to communicate, and say something if it's bothering us. Especially if a flash happens" Tubbo finished

Tommy nods his head "I could have said it better myself" he smiled at the thought "I'm pretty clever" he hummed. "But yes, no more secrets. Everything on the table. Deal?" Tommy held out his hand

"Deal" Tubbo nods and shakes Tommy's hand.

"Well...then I should probably tell you about Wilbur's plan then, huh?" Tommy looked at the gloves around his hands. Then up at Tubbo who just looked away. They both knew that Wilbur's plan was a bad one. Even though Tubbo didn't know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My Instagram is @Silverstripe1rose1
> 
> Ignorethe fact its literally not set up. :]
> 
> I'll probably get to it tonight. But yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll start posting updates on my insta once I get it completely set up.
> 
> Have a good day/night


End file.
